The Light & The Dark Knight
by purplesamurai
Summary: A Swan Queen Knight AU story. A power hungry Cora. Leads to both Knights, meeting each other and that's when their lives start to change forever. Inspired by a sq edit on Tumblr by Quinnfabrai, They have also allowed me to use two of the pictures in my cover art. swanqueen
1. Princess Emma

**A/N I don't know if anyone's going to be interested in this story, but i was inspired by a swan queen edit on Tumblr by Quinnfabrai. **

**I think i know where i want to take the story, The first chapter is a small look into Emma's past, how she came to the present and the second chapter will look into Regina's past. **

**I do not own the characters of once upon a time, I apologize for spelling/punctuation mistakes.  
**

* * *

Once Upon a time, Queen White and her prince, of the light kingdom, Had a baby girl.

They named her Emma and she was the most beautiful baby in the land.

The following years past quickly. to quickly for the Queen, she wished Emma could stay young forever and not know of the harsh realities of life.

Emma had a loving childhood, her child years were spent learning to read and write and playing games with her best friend Ruby, who was the cook's granddaughter, she was the same age as Emma and meet when they were seven years old.

She also loved the outdoors, exploring everywhere she could go, her long blonde hair blowing in the wind and at the age of eleven she started to watch her father practice with his sword, with the other knights of the kingdom.

She would watch her father in awe as her father glided easily through the air with his sword.

Once she was 14, she knew she wanted to follow in her fathers footsteps. she would practice with a stick as a sword in the stables regularly.

She never wore dresses, unless it was a formal occasion and when she told her mother, that she wanted to be a knight of the kingdom, she rejected the idea instantly and for many months, refused to even talk about it.

However Emma was head strong, but she also had the kindest heart. It took her a year, of persistance and her mother catching her sword playing. For her mother to allow her to practice with her father.

"The princess is growing up fast" one knight said, to Emma's father, as he and Emma were softly, sword playing

"I know, I should have known when she was eleven, that she would want to be like me"

"whys that?"

"She would watch me and always ask, about what Knights do" he smiled

"Father" Emma smiled

"Sorry Honey, but I guess the signs were always there"

"I am just glad mother is letting me practice with you, it took me ages to convince her"

"That is true, your mother is very stubborn and doesn't want to see you hurt"

"I know father" she smiled

* * *

For the following years, Emma leaned of the kingdom, the ways, what is expected of a Queen and her best friend Ruby, had moved away into a local village, she found work in a bar and Emma barely saw her, so Emma spent all her free time seeing to the horses and training with her father.

At 19, Tensions with the dark kingdom had built and the Queen allowed her daughter to learn about warfare, how to defend their home and how to attack an enemies castle. She wanted her daughter to be able to defend herself, if something was to happen to her or David.

This is when she meet Graham, he was a huntsman, slightly older, rouged looking but handsome.

She spent many hours for the following three months, going through information from various sources, it became tedious, but she was determined, she wanted to be the best knight in the kingdom, after her father.

The day after Emma's 20th birthday, her mother sat her down, in her bedroom, which was plain white and only had a bed, wardrobe and dressing table within

"Honey, I am proud of you, I know I didn't support your choice at first, but I couldn't bear to see you unhappy, I am glad I let you practice with your father"

"Thank-you for understanding, in the end" she smiled

"I do have a condition, if you are to become a knight" she said sternly

Emma's eyed widened, she hadn't expected there to be conditions

"You must find a husband, one which is acceptable to the political system of our kingdom"

"A husband?" Emma spat. appalled

"yes, preferably one that is high standing and capable"

"I haven't even had a boyfriend, let alone a husband" Emma spat

"I thought you and Graham, had an understanding?" she tilted her head

"No, his my friend" Emma stood walking to the window

"my maid, tells me she saw you kissing"

Emma's face slightly reddened

"I kissed him once, but its nothing, I felt nothing. I'm going to my room" Emma snapped, walking off

* * *

Emma spent the next months, training hard, she wasn't going to let her mother's condition, distract her and she went up against follow swordsman and beat them easily

Her father agreed to her pitting her skills, against follow knights of the kingdom and at first she found it difficult to match them. She needed more strength, so she took to running and lifting objects, to build her muscles and six months later, her parents noted the change in Emma's body image.

She was more toned, her upper arms, had more muscle. Her mother keep telling her, she needed to keep her femininity, but the blonde was having none of it. She was still pissed that she had been told to find a husband.

A month before Emma's 21st birthday, there was a security breach, and for the first time, Emma was in the middle of a proper fight, a dozen men, had got into the castle grounds. Emma grabbed her sword and with her father and five other knights, managed to defeat the intruders within minutes.

"Emma, Emma" a shout came across the grounds, it was her mother, running towards her, she hugged her and checked her other

"I am fine" she said, as her father and two knights came to stand next to her

"My Queen, your daughter has the courage of a thousand men" a knight said and bowed his head

"You have proven your bravery and skill Emma, you will become a knight at the age of 21" her father said proudly

Emma grinned and hugged her father

"My Queen, what shall we do about these men" the Knight gestured to the men on the floor, in various places

"Find out who they are, where they have come and I want to know how they managed to get into the grounds" she said seriously and began to walk inside

* * *

**Thanks for reading**


	2. Princess Regina

Four years before Princess Emma was born.

Queen Cora and her husband King Henry, of the dark kingdom, Had a baby girl.

They named her Regina and she was the most beautiful baby in the land.

The years past slowly, to slowly for the Queen, she had high expectations for her daughter, in her adult life.

Regina's child years were spent learning how to read and write and exploring the grounds of the palace, but always with a guard

Her only happiness was her father, the horses in the stables and her apple tree, which she had planted with her father.

From the age of thirteen, she was taught the ways of the kingdom and how she should act.

It wasn't until the age of 15, that Regina made her first proper friend, a stable boy named Daniel and it opened her heart, she found herself amazed at how carefree she became, to the point, where she planned to run away with him.

Of course, her mother found out and on the very night, that her daughter planned to run away, she caught him outside of the stables, before he could go inside.

She considered death for the stable boy, but the boy was far to young for such a fate, so she banished him from the kingdom and if he was to return, she would have no choice, but to end his life.

Regina had waited for him, for twenty minutes, in the stables

When the barn door opened, Her mother walked into the stables, with hands clasped together and two guards by her side

"Dearest, did you really believe, I would not find out about your little plan?"

"Mother" she gasped

"No daughter of mine, is going to run away with a stable boy" she laughed

"Where is Daniel" Regina snapped

"He is gone, (she looked on in disgust) I thought you had more sense, than to attempt such a thing, where would you have gone, you wouldn't have lasted a day" she stood rooted and the spot, glaring at her daughter

"I love him, mother" Regina cried

"You do not know what love is, you are too young for such inclinations, you have duties, you are to be Queen someday and I will not have you be weak, love is weakness, Regina"

"Mother!" Regina snapped, tears falling down her cheeks

"You have left me no choice but to banish him from the kingdom and tomorrow I shall have you meet with Rumpelstiltskin, a man who will show you your destiny" she smiled

"I will not, mother"

"Come, you will see things differently tomorrow" she said, gesturing to the barn doors

Regina ran out, straight to her chambers and cried, for the rest of that night

The next day, she did met with Rumpelstiltskin, she had no choice, she thought he was a strange little man, she thought he was mad even, she paid him little attention, and concentrated on her thoughts of Daniel and finding him.

But it was impossible, to do such a thing.

* * *

Three days after Regina's 18th birthday, Daniel returned, to see her.

He sneaked into the stables, where Regina stood, patting her horse

"Regina" he whispered, approaching her slowly and she turned round in surprise and ran to hug him

"I have missed you" she said and before he could reply, her mother and a guard appeared

"I warned you, to stay away" she said, approaching them

"I tried, but I can't" he replied

"I will not allow it"

He stepped forward, hands up pleadingly

"You have left me no choice, I will not allow this" she snapped, looking him up and down, then gesturing for her guard, to do the unthinkable

The guard stepped forward and within 2 steps of the boy, he stabbed him with the dagger, that was hidden in his hand

Regina cried out and caught Daniel in her arms, as he fell, clutching to him, hysterically

"HOW COULD YOU" she snapped angrily, looking to her mother

"He knew what would happen, upon his return, this is not my fault"

"I HATE YOU" she screamed

Cora said nothing

Regina cupped Daniels face

"Don't leave me, your all I have" she whispered, tears still falling down her face

He smiled wearily and closed his eyes

"NO, NO" she shouted

"Take my daughter to her room" her mother told the guard and she walked away, leaving her daughter on the ground

* * *

For the days that followed Regina felt numb, she hadn't cried since that night.

Only her time with attending her apple tree in the palace garden, slightly eased her pain, like herself. it could not leave the palace and neither truly belonged.

She continued to be taught by Rumpelstiltskin in all matters of politics and darkness

"You will learn" He cackled standing with Princess Regina in the garden of the castle

"For what purpose?"

"To defeat your enemies of course"

"We have no enemies" she replied, still feeling numb

"We will, dearie, you will see"

At 20, Regina threw herself into becoming the best Knight in the kingdom, it was her escape from her prison, but for everyday that she trained, she lost more of who she was.

It took years of tedious training and brainwashing, for her mother to finally believe Regina was ready, to embark on her destiny.

She became closed off, fearless and she even used a few swordsman, for a few minutes of pleasure, to make her forget the world, but it never worked

She was now everything her mother wanted her to be, and her father was too weak to stop.

* * *

Regina, stood proudly, in her Black armour and sword, that has been especially made for her, for this day, her shoulder length, dark brown hair flowing down

"Father, The day has finally arrived, I am officially a Knight" she told him, looking at the Knights and swordsman in the grey courtyard

"You will lead them well" he said

"They are scared of me" she said bitterly, then added

"I can't keep living like this. Seven years father, What mother did to me, what she took from me, its eating me alive, that's why I do this" she raised her sword, looking to it

Her mother came to stand next to her

"This is power Regina"

Regina raised an eyebrow

"Will I be going on a mission?" she asked, she wanted nothing more, than to get as far away from her prison

"No dearest, but your day will soon come, where you can truly prove yourself to the kingdom"

A guard approached and bowed

"My Queen, news of our swordsman in the white kingdom" he held out a parchment, that had ribbon tied round

She opened it, knowing what it would say

"Why was our swordsman, in the Queen White kingdom, mother?" Regina asked

"A treaty between our kingdoms dear, why so many questions?"

"I am curious, that is all" she looked down, to the grey of the cobbled ground

"The White kingdom is nothing to be curious about, they are savages"

"Savages you wish to have a treaty with?" Regina sassed

"There will be no such treaty as of now, they have killed our swordsman, this is an act of war" she said disgustedly

Regina clenched her sword and muttered

"Savages indeed"

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**


	3. I Have Heard Stories

**A/N Hey everyone, sorry for the delay, I know this chapter is not that long, but I wanted to get something up for you all. **

**This chapter is now in the present and I wanted to do a kind of, paralleling. **

* * *

Emma stood proudly, in her silver armor with sword, her long blonde hair, flowing down her back.

"Father, I am so excited this day has finally arrived and that the celebrations have been such a success" she told him.

"As am I" he replied, standing next to her in his full armor and her mother was busy, with farewells to the guests and the noble people of the kingdom.

"Father (she looked to him, seriously) I have heard rumors among the knights, of tension between our kingdom and the dark kingdom, is this true?"

"Emma, (he sighed) today is your day, don't worry about such things"

"I know father, but you never did tell me, who those men were that attacked us"

He sighed.

"Were those men from the dark kingdom?" she asked.

"Yes, yes they were"

"What will happen now?"

"We carry on"

* * *

That evening Emma and Graham were walking through the Castle, towards the Hall and Emma was once more pondering on thoughts, about the Dark Kingdom, she glanced to Graham and said

"I have heard stories of the dark kingdom, yet I have never been, have you seen such a place?" Emma asked, her curiosity about the place had become more prominent over the past weeks.

"I have" he replied.

"And?"

"It looks much like our kingdom, but the politics and lifestyle is not"

"Have you seen Their Queen?"

"I have crossed paths with Queen Mills, yes" she shivered at the memory, but Emma didn't notice.

"And is she like my mother?"

He laughed.

"Queen Mills, is manipulative and has made her daughter heartless, she is nothing like your mother" he snapped.

"Do you believe she sent those men here?"

"I believe so"

"What does this mean?" she asked.

"It means she is up to no good...lets not talk no more of the dark kingdom princess, lets enjoy the feast your parents have had, the cooks prepare" he smiled.

"Okay"she muttered sadly and they walked through the doors into the grand hall.

* * *

Meanwhile over in the dark kingdom.

Princess Regina had just returned from her training session, when she noticed her mother in deep conversation with her political advisor.

She approached them quickly.

"I believe sanctions, are our best form of action to this incident, my Queen"

"What do you suggest?" he firmly said.

"Our current trade agreement, of food and cloth"

Cora nodded, she had expected this, it was her first step in her plans and she had to be clever and play the game.

"Of course" she replied, noticing Regina coming to stand next to her.

"Regina, Dear, you are back already"

"Yes mother"

She looked back to her advisor.

"Proceed with the sanctions" he told him.

"Yes, my Queen" he walked away.

"Sanctions, mother?" Regina said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, they cannot get off lightly, after what they have done"

"What do you believe they will do, upon such action?"

"Accept it" she smirked and they then proceeded to walk, towards Queen Mill's chambers.

* * *

"Mother, I have heard stories of the White Kingdom, yet I have never seen such a place, have you been there?" she asked, her curiosity about the place had become more prominent, over the past weeks.

Queen Mills, cupped her hands together, as she walked and she sighed.

"I have dear and everything is what you see here, apart from the people and their ways"

"Have you met with Queen White?"

Her mother scoffed.

"I have crossed path with her, once or twice in the past"

"Is she like you, mother?"

Queen Mills laughed.

"No dear, She leads her people with no authority, she is weak and has made her daughter weak, how she can they lead a kingdom, is beyond me" she smirked.

Regina frowned and after a moment, she asked

"Do you believe they know, that those men, were from here?"

"Of course"

"What does this mean for us?"

"It means, we shall not be dealing with such savages, no longer" she smiled to herself.

"Okay" they stopped outside the chamber doors.

"Now dear, get some rest, I have important matters to attend too"

Regina narrowed her eyes briefly before saying

"Night, Mother"

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. She's The Chosen One

**A/N I'm going to move the story along a bit, in the next few chapters.  
**

* * *

Four Months later, in the light kingdom.

"I Don't understand David, our people are protesting, there is fighting, I have tried to reason, but nothing seems to work, I always seem to be one step behind"

"I believe this all started with those men who attacked us, from the dark kingdom, all those months ago, I know their Queen has something to do with all this"

She sighed sadly looking at a picture of her father on the wall. of their grand hall.

"I fear Queen Mills, is looking to take control of our kingdom" she sighed.

"It seems so, I think we need to prepare for the worst scenario"

"I agree"

Suddenly Emma bounded into the hall.

"I can't believe you want me to marry...that...him" she spat.

"Honey..."

"No, I will not be a pawn, to smooth things over within the kingdom" she spat again, staring at them.

"Emma, A wedding would be a cause for celebration, the people would come together, at this time of unrest"

"I barely know him" she replied.

"He likes you very much, honey"

"I have known him two months mother, two months!, I see him as more of a brother than a husband" she frowned.

"Give it time" her father then said and Emma shook her head.

"You may not tell me everything of what is going on within the kingdom and I have spent many months, following your instructions of reading and training and all I ask, is not to force me into something I do not wish to do" and she turned around and walked out. Leaving both her parents, with a lot to think about.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dark kingdom.

Regina had barely seen her mother for the last month or so. She had been hidden away with political advisor's or in conversation with Rumpelstiltskin.

She had tried to find out from her father, what was going on, but he told her, it was nothing to worry about and that she needed to concentrate on her knight skills.

"Jefferson, I am told to train, yet I am bored, I know everything to know about being a knight" Regina said, standing in the cobbled yard, in her armor and swaying her sword.

"I am aware, Princess" he replied flatly, bringing his hands to pull his black long jacket, into place.

"I think she is trying to keep me busy, but I am not stupid, I know she's up to something" she smirked.

"Maybe it has something to do with the unrest, in the light kingdom" he smiled.

"Unrest?" Regina quirked an eyebrow and him.

"I believe the people are unhappy and are beginning to lash out"

"How do you know this?" she narrowed her eyes, wondering why he was being open with her.

"I have my sources" he smirked.

"And why do you tell me this? she brought her sword up, pointing it at him playfully.

"I don't know, maybe I have known you long enough, to know that deep down your not like your mother" he stared at her.

She tilted her head and scoffed.

"What else do you know, Jefferson?" she put her sword down in front of her and eyed the man.

"Only that your mother has her spies in the light kingdom, they tell her of movements within the kingdom and she recently ordered information on their weaponry and swordsman"

"Hmmm, interesting" she muttered to herself ,before continuing to sway her sword once more.

* * *

In the hall of the castle. Her mother was speaking with Rumpelstiltskin.

"She is the chosen one dearie" he grinned.

"You have said that before, but you show me no proof, all I have is your word" she replied, slowly glancing around the room.

"I see the future and I have told you of events, that you have seen come true, surely that is proof enough" he cackled.

"You do have a gift, I don't deny that (she smirked) But do I see my daughter being the one, who brings me control of both kingdoms?"

she stopped and glanced to him.

"I am still not convinced, there's...still that bit of humanity, heart, still there, within her, I see it" she looked down and sighed.

"You then need to do something, that will make her lose all heart" he cackled again before adding

"Her father maybe..."

"What about him?" she narrowed her eyes.

He grinned.

"Make her believe he been fatally injured or taken..because of Queen White" he cackled again.

"Will you stop doing that" Cora snapped, before saying "We have a lot to do, before I even think of such a thing, but I will think of something" she then dismissed him and continued to stew on her thoughts.

And it was true, it took, a further five months of sabotages, gaining allegiance with unsavory men who ventured into the light kingdom and caused trouble, all to make Queen Snow look weaker and not in control of her kingdom.

These unsavory men then attacked places just inside the dark kingdoms borders, which were made to look like signs of aggression, towards the dark kingdom. from the light kingdom.

And this is when Queen Mills ordered the borders to be closed to all non-residents of the dark kingdom and she sent men to the border, to make it look like she was making sure no one entered.

This forced Queen Snow, to seek her out in writing and ask for hostilities to stop and to allow people to move freely, amongst both kingdoms.

Cora scoffed at such a notion and replied with

_If you cannot keep control of your people, then I shall have to intervene. I shall not have my people feel threatened._

And that's what she did, a month later, she sent 150 men into the light kingdom to take control.

* * *

They had forged 5 miles into the light kingdom, taking control of minor settlements, before Queen Snow continued to try at settle things peacefully, but in the end she had no choice but to send a number of her swordsman, to try and defend the furthering advancement, of Queen Mills men.

"It's not working my Queen" a head's swordsman told Queen Snow, upon returning from the forest.

"What is your assessment"

"Well over a hundred men in dark armor, all equip and seemingly prepared, they showed no mercy to anyone who stood in their way"

She shook her head and clenched her fist.

"How much further have they advanced?"

"At least another mile, my Queen"

"At this rate they will be upon the Castle, within months" David said sadly.

"We can't let that happen, I will meet once more with the advisor's and we shall have to come up with a better plan, to stop this" Snow replied firmly.

* * *

**Regina see's Emma for the first time next chapter. Thanks for reading. **


	5. Preparing For Battle

Sorry for the long delay everyone, I had a little bit of a block and this chapter ended up being a lead up, so sorry guys next chapter deffo Regina/Emma first meet.

Warning- mention of violence in this chapter. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

* * *

The next day.

It was agreed by all parties, that if Cora's army took control of the largest village, which was five miles from the castle. They wouldn't be able to stop them from taking control of the whole kingdom.

They had to come up with a plan and fast,

However after hours of discussion, the best one put forward was to put all remaining sources into stopping Cora's army from going into the largest village.

They then pulled maps out showing forest near by and an open field. This is where they would have to make a final stand. It would be at least a few weeks before the army to reach this point, therefore quick work needed to be put in place.

Snow knew she didn't have the time to delay. If they were to proceed with this plan they needed to right away.

"Okay everyone" Snow said as she stood up in the court and everyone looked to her.

"As we all know, we are pressed for time. Cora's army will not stop and we have to protect our people"

They all nodded in agreement and one said "We will need every man my queen, even seek village volunteers, anyone with weapon skill"

Snow pondered for a moment.

"I give permission and to use all weaponry at our disposal, get all men prepared and the knights shall lead our men. If Cora thinks she shall get our kingdom she is truly mistaken"

The consort then made agreeing noises and began to leave, to begin preparations while Snow still stayed stood on the spot waiting for the knights to come in for a meeting.

Once they entered Snow saw Emma with them.

"Emma, you may leave. This can be done without you"

"Mother I am a knight am I not?" Emma said with a confused expression.

"Yes, however this matter can be seen my the other knights"

David frowned and stepped towards his wife, leaning in and whispering "You have to let her make her own choices otherwise she will hate us for it" he leaned back and stepped away.

Snow swallowed she wanted to keep Emma wrapped up in cotton wool, in safety.

"You may stay" she finally said and asked all to sit.

"As you know the dark kingdom has been making advances into our kingdom. Unfortunately she will not see reason and I believe intend to take over the kingdom. Therefore a plan has been drawn and I shall need my knights to lead our men into whatever awaits them" she took a breath, looking around at her knights.

"We are ready your majesty" One said.

"Anything you wish" another said.

"What is the plan?" Emma asked.

"We cannot let them get past the largest village of the kingdom" she replied. "There is only one way of getting to it, from their side and that is through the field and forest"

"You plan to set base there?" A knight asked.

"Yes. we shall enforce barricades, have archers, flanks of horsemen and swordsman" she looked at each of them

"What will be be facing?" one asked.

"Over a hundred and fifty men I believe" she answered.

"We shall out number them" one knight said.

"Yes. I believe Cora thinks we are easily beaten and we will show her, we are strong and will not lie down without a fight"

They all agreed and Emma gripped her hands together. She had not realized the situation was this bad but hoped her mother would let her protect her people and stand by her fathers side.

"You shall all be briefed further later, when more solid plans are in place"

"Yes your majesty" they all said.

"You are dismissed" she then said as she stood and they all stood and left apart from Emma and David who stayed behind.

"Why didn't you tell me things were this bad?" Emma asked.

"We did not wish to worry you honey"

"But I deserved to know"

"I am sorry"

She sighed and then looked to the ground.

"You will let me go with father right?" she looked up.

Snow shook her head.

"I can't let you go out there"

Emma looked to her father, who looked down.

"I am a knight mom, I am your second or third best knight, I can look after myself"

"You are a princess"

"Father is a king, yet he is going" Emma stated. "Or is it because I am a girl?"

"Don't be silly. we have two other woman swordsman here"

Emma frowned.

"I am going to my room" she said and walked off sadly.

David then looked to his wife.

"I understand" he said.

Snow nodded.

* * *

A week later in the dark kingdom.

Cora felt delighted with how things were working out.

She sat eating dinner smugly with her daughter, when a guard come in and whispered into her ear.

Her expression changed immediately and she stood and excused herself.

Regina meanwhile, carried on eating. She was rather hungry with the workouts she had been doing.

Cora stormed into the corridors of her home and came face to face with Rumpelstiltskin.

"The guard tells me we are meeting no resistance, that they haven't seen a rival swordsman in days"

He chuckled.

"My dear, did you not expect them to come up with some hair brained scheme to try and stop your advancement"

She quirked an eyebrow.

"To be honest I didn't think Snow was that bright" she smirked.

"What do you wish to do?" he asked curiously.

"Send more men, we can;t be having this nonsense and they will be ready for anything she has planned which won't be much" she smirked again and then took a breath and turned round to return to her meal.

Upon her return Regina asked "Is everything okay mother?"

"Yes dear. Just Queen Snow again making impossible demands and being the savage she is"

Regina narrowed her eyes. She wasn't sure if she truly believed her mothers words but accepted them anyhow.

* * *

Another few week past with a flurry of activity in the light kingdom.

All available resources were at the field, the barricades were set, the archers and men almost ready and with over a hundred villagers volunteering the man force was strong and discussion was non stop about possible senerios and how to act.

Emma meanwhile was at the castle, wondering around practicing her sword skills with the few swordsmen left to protect her and her mother.

She hated the fact that she couldn't be out there with her father. She had sat through the plans and everything only she would not be involved.

She also noticed her mothers nervousness and unknown to her, her father had just spotted the dark kingdoms men appearing onto the field.

The field was a large and would take at least ten ten minutes to cross by foot and with its light green grass.

It was a Tuesday, four fifteen to be precise. The weather was cloudy and mild.

Suddenly the horn sounded alerting everyone that they were here and everyone scurried into positions.

However the dark army paused and looked over at what awaited them.

The leaders of the army converged and used a handheld telescope to look closer.

"It seems they outnumber us" one said.

"They do not have our skill" another said.

"That maybe, but look can you see the archers hidden behind the barricades" he handed over the telescope to the other man could see.

"Hmm, this may be an issue"

"I agree"

"What shall we do?"

"Nothing for the moment, the day will soon be dark and we shall watch get a better idea, find the weaknesses and then we can pick them off" he smirked.

"Set camp" another shouted and they all relaid the message and began to set camp for the night.

However the light kingdom was not expecting them to set camp.

"What are they doing?" one knight asked David.

"Setting camp. It seems they do not wish to meet us yet"

"They are going to look for our weaknesses your majesty"

"We have none if we don't go after them" he replied. "We are to stand here and not let them get passed us, then Cora will tire and relize she will not be able to win and then we shall take back the rest of our land.

The knight nodded.

The next morning, at seven am, the dark kingdom proceeded to walk towards David and his men and the leader and David met on their horses ten foot in front of each other.

"Turn back" David said, whilst sitting atop his black stallion and sporting full Armour and sword.

The leader of the dark army laughed at him, as he scanned the rows of men and the archers, holding their bows and arrows and ready to fire.

"My Queen would have my head If I did that your majesty" he replied dryly.

"We will not let you pass" David then said.

"I know, but we will get passed you your majesty" he grinned.

"I believe you won't"

The man then took out his telescope and looked further into the trees behind the archers. Seeing more men standing there.

"I believe your surprise is no longer a surprise" the man said to David.

"They were not meant to be a surprise young knight"

"Oh, I am not a knight your majesty. I am the leader of the dark kingdoms army, I am the ultimate knight"

"Your too cocky for your own good" David smirked.

"And you are to soft" the man quickly replied and got bored with the pointless conversation. "I shall see you in battle your majesty" he then said and turned his horse and galloped away.

David then narrowed his eyes, as the leader returned to his men, where he told them of what he saw and ordered the messenger to go back to Cora and get more men.

* * *

Days then passed, with no movement on either side and Emma was bored and frustrated with the waiting and no word.

However, She decided she couldn't wait no more and wrote a note to her mother, before sneaking out of the castle and taking her horse out to the fields and when she arrived it was early evening and she was surprised to find everyone chattering and eating.

She dismantled her horse and walked passed many people, who hadn't noticed it was her because she had her helmet on.

She spotted her father after a few minutes and headed over to him.

"Father, I am so glad to see you okay" she removed her helmet and David gaped at her.

"What are you doing here Emma" he snapped.

"I couldn't bare it back at the castle"

"Does your mother know your here?" he asked.

"No, I left her a note"

"Emma" he sighed, shaking his head. "She's going to be distraught"

"She will understand father"

"I don't know about that" he replied.

Emma looked across the field.

"Why have they not attacked?" she asked.

"We believe they are looking for our weaknesses"

"Oh"

"You must go back home honey"

"I can't father. I need to be here with you. These are my people too"

"Emma" he warned.

"I know it could get nasty I am ready" she said.

"It is not about weather you are ready Emma, you are the princess. Your mother needs you back at the castle"

"What if they get passed there will be nothing for us left"

He frowned but accepted his daughter wouldn't go back.

"You will stay by my side at all times, that is an order"

"Yes sir" she smiled at him.

"Now go eat, I am sure your be hungry"

"Yeah I am" she grinned and turned to go sit with the other knights.

* * *

The next morning, more men arrived to support the dark kingdoms army.

"We are even in number now sir" One knight said.

"We are" he smiled.

"What do you propose our next step of action is"

"Send in the lower men in first then horsemen"

"When?"

"Now" he grinned.

And within fifteen minutes, they began to advance towards the light kingdom's men.

"Archers" David shouted and the knight relayed the message back to them and they readied their bows and Minutes later she shouted "FIRE" and with that they released they arrows and the arrows shot through the air and hit many of the dark kingdoms men whilst the ones behind shielded their heads with there dark colored, kingdom embellished shields.

"YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO" David then shouted to his men and especially to the knights, who had control of their own flanks.

And moments later, both sides were swaying their swords at one another though the air and cutting into flesh.

Emma stayed close to her father, they had held back slightly watching the enemies movements.

It seemed like forever to Emma, as she watched men fall in pain and limbs being decapitated in the process. She didn't fell sick, but she felt such sadness.

It wasn't until a long while later, that the leader of the dark kingdom realized he wasn't getting anywhere and that they were losing light. He decided with distaste to call an end to the days fighting and with a blow of a horn, the men retreated back and the light kingdom's men did not follow.

"Your majesty" one knight said approaching him upon a his horse, that was bloodied.

"Yes young knight" David replied.

"I believe they have seen sense"

"For now" he sighed. "How many men have we lost?" she looked to the knight sadly.

"It is hard to tell. I believe they lost more your majesty"

"Are all Knights accounted for?"

"Yes"

"We shall remove our dead from the field, then eat"

"Yes your majesty" the knight walked away.

"I am sorry you had to see such things" David told Emma.

"Do not worry father, I will be okay"

He nodded and they headed back to camp in a salaam mood.

Later that evening, It was reported back that they had lost 87 men.

David shook his head, angry that Queen Cora would wage such a war and for what...

Meanwhile, Cora had been informed of what happened and was angry herself.

"Incapable fool" she shouted as she paced the hall with a guard and Rumpelstiltskin standing watching her.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted him" she spat.

"Your majesty, I have told you there is one that will lead you to victory why will you not proceed with that"

"Send Regina?" she laughed.

"They are scared of her, they will respect her and will do as she says. She is the chosen one, she will lead you to victory" he said convincingly.

Cora pondered for a moment.

"Is Henry still away?" Rumpelstiltskin then asked, knowing he was.

"Yes"

"Tell her the Queen as taken him hostage, that will give her the edge you want" he smirked, thinking himself clever.

"You certain of this result imp?" she starred into his eyes, inches from his face.

"Absolutely certain your majesty, have I ever been wrong?"

She smirked.

"No you haven't" she muttered and then walked off to find Regina, who was sat sharping her sword in her chamber.

"Oh Regina darling..." Cora said worriedly.

"Yes mother?" Regina looked up seeing her mothers worried look.

"Its your father...That savage has taken him hostage"

Regina stood immediately, her eye's widening.

"I am so worried about what she may do"

"I shall go find him" Regina said seriously.

"Of course, You shall lead our army and get him back yes?"

Regina clenched her fist and jaw.

"She shall pay mother, if its the last thing I do" she snapped, the anger now evident in her voice.

"Then you shall go right away, I shall get Rumpelstiltskin to get you there with his magic"

Regina nodded and five minutes later, she was stood in the dark, on the dark army camp.

"MEN" she shouted and they all looked to her in horror.

"YOU HAVE BEEN PERFECTIC...YOUR QUEEN IS APPALLED THAT YOU WERE UNABLE TO INFLICT DEFEAT ON THOSE LOW LIFE AND SHE HAS SENT ME TO LEAD YOU AND WE SHALL SUCCEED, IF ITS THE LAST THING WE DO" she shouted angrily.

There was silence.

"NOW WHERE IS JONES" she shouted and Jones stepped towards her.

"You shall tell me everything that happened today and what they have" she demanded.

He nodded and gulped, leading her to the trees edge where they could see light from across the field.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	6. I'm Your Worst Nightmare

Throughout the night Regina couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned within the dark tent and sighed at how uncomfortable it was upon the make shift bed. However, She was glad to be away from the castle, which had become her prison.

Around 3am, she got up and walked out to the quietness of the camp. All that could be heard was the sounds of the woods and all that could be seen is dim light and the patrols moving around. She then proceeded to the beginning of the field, where there was a dozen men keeping look out.

"Can you not sleep" A knight said, softly.

She turned her head to see him standing there, eating an apple.

"No. this place is not worthy of such feats" she stared out at the low lights, in the distance.

"Will we head into battle at first light?" The Knight then asked and she smirked.

"No, I am not to repeat Jone's mistake. He clearly underestimated them" she snared and turned to walk in the opposite direction, where she thought of her father and the anger boiled up more at the thought of him being ill treated by Queen Snow.

* * *

At first light, Regina took a spyglass and mounted her horse.

"Where are you going?" Jones asked.

"That is none of your concern" she snapped and tapped the horse, to take her across the field to the point, where the archers would be able to reach.

She looked left and right, then up at the cloudy sky. Before taking the spyglass and looking through it.

She saw men in white/cream armor and they were walking around, while the archers attended their bows and arrows.

"Where is he" she then muttered under her breath, as she searched out the king but instead found a knight watching her, through his own spyglass.

"HA" she said out loud and a further ten minutes later, she was still sat upon her horse, watching everything.

It was then, king David walked to one of the barricades and spoke with his 2nd in command.

"Who is that?" he asked, looking out at the person upon a black stallion.

"I do not know your majesty, he does not wear the armor of the others"

"This one must be special" David said slightly concerned.

"An assassin?" The knight asked.

"Possibly, or a tactical expert of some kind"

"I don't think they will attack again anytime soon, after what happened before"

"No, they will advise a different plan but we will be ready"

The knight nodded.

* * *

Half an hour later, Regina trotted back to the camp and received strange looks from her men. She ignored them and continued to her tent where she pondered on events.

She thought it was strange, that Snows men were not interested in advancing towards them. They were meant to be savages yet she had watched and they seemed harmless enough.

She decided then that she needed to learn more about these supposed savages and thought a diversion during no light, should allow her to sneak behind the lines and gain an advantage, especially on the far left side as she had noticed during her surveillance that it was a less protected area.

at 10.08pm.

Regina sent the lowest ranked men to right of the field and the lookout of the light kingdom alerted everyone who scattered into position and those to the furthermost left were to distracted by what was going on to the right, to notice Princess Regina in a tight all black garment, sneaking into there camp.

She hid herself behind a tree, noticing a man move away to go to the toilet and that's when she followed him and twisted his head in such as way that it killed him. She then pulled his armor off quickly and quietly and put it upon herself, before pulling the man away out of sight.

She hated herself for having to put on there attire, but it was the only way she would be able to walk around freely.

* * *

Once the commotion calmed, the people proceeded to do go about as usual business and Regina kept herself a few feet away from the men. but Watching constantly.

She walked for five minutes, when she heard a man say "Your majesty" her eyes widened and she listened carefully from a safe distance.

"There must of been a dozen at least, I do not know what they were planning but they retreated quickly.

"Their trying to mess with us" one guard said and Regina smirked at this.

"It achieves nothing" The king said.

Idiots, Regina then thought and then listened some more, until there was silence.

She then stepped forward and after hearing pointless conversations and not once hearing of a planned attack towards her men, she thought about heading back.

However, she then came to a tented area and heard a woman's voice say "Can you guys leave me alone, I am not interested, do you want me to kick your asses because we all know I can"

Regina smiled wickedly, at the woman's defiance and was surprised in the least, at hearing that the light kingdom had a woman swordsman. She then heard a man say "Just because your a knight, it doesn't mean your going to be able to beat us"

"I don't want no trouble guys" Emma then said with a loud sigh.

"Then humor us"

Regina felt her blood boil at these men's refusal to go away.

"And how do you suppose I do that?" Emma snapped.

"Drink with us"

"So I will get drunk and let you do whatever I don't think so, I shall tell my father of this" she said.

Regina tilted her head but then snapped it back upon hearing the woman say "Back off" she then stepped out, making herself known, although keeping her head low and they looked to her but they couldn't see her face as she was wearing the helmet.

She snared and then said "back off, do you not understand the word no" she growled in a deep voice.

"And who are you?" one man said.

"I am your worst nightmare" her eyes pieced into him, but in the darkness it was hard for her features to be made out probably.

The men laughed.

It was then Regina stepped forward, picking up a large pan that caught her eye and wracked one of the men around the head, knocking him unconscious and then turned on the other and did the same, without much of a fight.

Emma however, was frozen on the spot, she couldn't believe what just happened.

Regina then twisted around and bowed her head.

"Forgive me, They should not treat a woman with such disrespect" she also knew, that she needed to release some anger.

"I can defend myself and you didn't need to do this" Emma then snapped, pointing to the men before picking up her sword.

Regina watched her carefully and as the woman stepped slightly closer, she got a slightly better look of the woman.

Pretty. was Regina's first thought. Then, who is this woman and why am I so bothered!

However instead she said "They will be fine and I am sure you can, are you not a knight after all?" and she smirked, but kept her voice deep.

Emma nodded and thought the man's voice, was slightly feminine.

"I do not believe we have spoken before?" Emma then said, looking over the armor and helmet, she could just about make out the eyes.

"No, I am just a low swordsman" she lied.

"Well your pretty resourceful with a pan" Emma joked and then looked out into the distance.

Regina smiled smugly and then thought, maybe I can get some information out of this woman.

* * *

However two minutes later, she found herself sat at the small fire with the woman in silence, as Emma was eating some meat.

"Do you want some?" Emma asked.

"Oh, No that is okay"

Emma shrugged and continued eating, not noticing Regina starring at her intently and after another minute passed, Regina asked "What shall you be doing tomorrow?"

"Depends" Emma replied casually.

"On?" Regina asked curiously.

"It depends on what their army does"

Regina narrowed her eyes.

"I heard a rumor that king Henry of the dark kingdom, is here in the light kingdom, may I ask if this is true?"

Emma frowned.

"Where did you hear that crap?"

"I don't know who he was" she replied casually.

Emma huffed then said "Why would he be here! I would think he is planning the next attack with Queen Mills right now"

Regina gaped momentarily and then clenched her jaw, but realized her mother indeed commanded power from her staff.

"Do you know much of the Queen Mills and her family?" Regina then asked.

"I've been told by a friend, that the Queen is manipulative and has made her daughter heartless...I know nothing of of the king" she sighed.

Regina clenched her fists at her sides and they sat in silence for a moment. However Emma then started to ask her questions.

"So what is your name?"

"Oh. I am...Reg"

"And how old are you Reg?" she smiled over at what she thought was a young man.

"Twenty five"

Emma nodded with a smile.

"Cool ...do you have any interests?" she tilted her head and smiled again at Regina, who swallowed and ducked her head once more. She was not used to this type of conversation with anyone other than her father. . What was she supposed to say, how was she supposed to act, she wondered.

"I like to go riding" she replied deeply.

"Nice, anything else?"

Regina rolled her eyes.

"I like to read, dance and train with my sword" she answered, whilst still clenching her hands to control her unease.

Why am I even telling her this, Regina then cursed internally, but then she insisted it was because she could gain trust and knowledge. However it was also because this woman in front of her truly intrigued her.

five more minutes later she felt she needed to head back before her cover was blown, so she stood up and made her excuses.

"Shall I see you again Reg?" Emma asked softly, as she stood, to go to her tent to sleep.

Regina blinked a few times.

"I am sure you will" she replied deeply and then turned to walk away, going over everything that had happened and upon her return to camp. She shook her head at her behavior towards the blonde woman. This was so not like her, however the more she spoke with the woman, the more things didn't add up and this unnerved her.

She then noticed she was being starred at by the men that were still awake and most were gaping at her in the light kingdoms armor.

"WHAT" she snapped.

"Princess you wear their armor"

"I couldn't just walk in my own in there, could I" she snapped, then started removing the chest piece.

"You got in?" Jones then asked, with a glare.

"You really don't know what I'm capable of, do you Jones" she glared at him before walking off to her tent, where she thought of the woman in the other camp and then realized, she didn't even know her name..

Thanks for reading everyone, hope you liked this one.


	7. Magic

The next morning, a messenger arrived to esort Emma back to the castle.

"Your majesty, Queen Snow has insisted I come and bring the princess home. There is no room for argument she said"

David nodded and went to find his daughter, with the messenger.

"Emma..." David called outside the tent.

"Hey" Emma said happily, coming out of her tent but then slightly frowned upon seeing a man stood next to her father. That was not a swordsman.

"Your mother has sent for you"

"What"

"I am Neal Cassidy Princess" he bowed his head "I have come to escort you back home"

Emma shook her head.

"I'm not going back"

"Emma" David warned.

"I am old enough and I am a knight. It is my right to be here. Protecting our kingdom"

"Your mother only wants you safe"

"I know but I am not going back" she looked between the two.

"She said I am not to return unless you are with me princess" Neal said.

"Than I guess you shall have to stay here" she huffed and stormed back into her tent.

David looked to Neal and said "Let me speak to her again when she's calmed down"

Neal nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile across the field.

Regina took her horse and went onto the open field again, this time walking her horse to one end to the other, as she spied through her spyglass but strangely she wasn't particularly looking for a way win. She was looking for a woman with blonde hair, but only found men wondering around aimlessly.

She spent another hour watching, before heading back to camp, pondering on her thoughts...Her mother would expect results sooner rather than later she thought and she wanted to find her father.

However speaking with this woman had only confused her. The woman was adamant that her mother was to blame for all this and that her father was not in their kingdom and Regina could not deny that the woman spoke as if she believed it true and she could see in her eyes.

when Regina approached her high ranked men in camp, a swordsman joked about her soar face and she turned to him and killed him on the spot, with two swift sways of her sword.

The spectators of the scene all gulped and turned away to their duties. Leaving Regina angrily looking at her sword, which now had blood stains on.

"CLOTH" she shouted and a man quickly ran over with a cloth, that was really a piece of rag and handed it to her.

She took it and wiped her sword clean, before tugging the rag on the floor and walking to her tent. Where she stayed for the rest of the day.

* * *

Later that night. Emma was still refusing to go back to the castle and she sat in her tent staring into space, when suddenly the entrance flap opened and what she thought was a man walked in slowly.

"What are you doing in here?" Emma snapped, as she span her head towards the intruder.

The intruder lowered their head and said "Forgive me, It is me, Reg"

Emma instantly smiled.

"Reg, you do know you should have asked to come in before entering right?" she quirked an eyebrow.

Regina then realized her mistake, as she never had to ask permission into any tent herself.

"I am sorry, I shall leave"

"No, don't go" Emma said looking down and sighing.

"Is everything okay?"

"Not really, my mother wants me to go back home"

"Oh"

"She doesn't want me to get hurt"

"That is understandable"

Emma frowned.

"I just...she doesn't see me, you know. I want to be like my father, a courageous knight but she wants me to marry and have children"

Regina kept her head low, but could still see the woman's face and she looked sad. She found herself wanting to comfort the woman, which was an all new experience since the only one, she ever showed affection for was her father.

"I am sorry to hear that" was all she could say.

"Oh don't be, its not your fault is it. I shall just have to find some way of doing both I guess, but I am not very good with romantic love and have yet to know such a thing" she cupped her hands on her lap and looked to Reg's boots.

"If it helps, I am the same. I do not know how to love very well"

Emma frowned and looked to the swordsman.

"I am sure that is not true and may I ask, why do you not remove your helmet so I can see your face?" she asked.

"Oh...I have a dis-figuration on the side of my face, I am more comfortable with people seeing it" she looked down, hoping the woman wouldn't push.

However Emma frowned more at this news.

"Was it from fighting?" she asked.

"Yes" she lied.

"Oh...but it wouldn't matter to me Reg, I wouldn't think any less of you"

Regina smiled at Emma's words.

"Maybe I will show you one day, when I feel more confident about it"

"Okay" Emma smiled and there was a pause.

"What will you do about your situation" Regina then asked.

"I don't know. I want to stay though"

"You are clearly brave for wanting to stay" Regina noted.

"Yeah, or stupid that's what my mother would say"

"You have to do what you think is right"

"Yeah" she looked down to the sheet next to her but then there was alot of noise outside the tent and she got up and looked out to see everyone running into their positions.

Regina's eyes widened at the scene, as she had ordered no attack and then she thought Jones, angrily.

Five men then appeared around Emma and pulled her away.

"Where are you taking me" she demanded.

"Orders of the king, to take you back home when they attacked again" one said and then she saw Neal following behind.

"NO I WANT TO STAY" she shouted.

Regina then stumped behind them, she wanted to kill them but she knew it wasn't in her best interests to reveal herself now.

So she followed, until two minutes later one swordsman asked "Why are you coming with us"

Emma looked to Reg and said "Let him come..I won't resist"

They looked to Emma with a nod and proceeded to take her through the woods upon horses and she kept cursing them, to Regina's amusement and once Emma called for her she galloped next to her.

"Reg, tell me about your family" Emma asked softly.

Regina swallowed and kept her head ahead.

"There's nothing to tell"

"Does you mother want you to marry and have children?" she asked curiously.

Regina smirked.

"No she wants me to have power" she replied a little breathlessly.

"I guess its different for a man" Emma then said sadly.

"I have killed many men" Regina then admitted.

"I would of thought so, in your line of work" Emma replied quickly.

"I have a temper" she then admitted.

"I can too on occasion too" Emma smiled.

Regina scoffed.

"I wonder what is happening back there" Emma then said, worriedly.

Regina narrowed her eyes as she stared forward. Jones had obviously got the men to attack without her permission and she would make him pay, that was for sure.

However she found herself not to bothered about what was occurring back from where they came. All she was concerned about, was finding her father and strangely protecting this woman.

* * *

Once they arrived at the castle. Emma was hurried into the castle and to the grand hall, in which her mother was waiting.

Regina took her time, to look around the place. It was bright and aire, not like her own prison of a castle.

Once Emma entered the hall, a guard closed the door to give them privacy and Regina clenched her fists at her side.

Neal then said "Well my jobs done" and he walked off leaving Regina to roll her eyes and thought you didn't do anything you idiot.

"Okay Reg, I guess you should head back to the field now" one guard suddenly said.

Regina glared at him.

"I shall return, after I speak to Emma" she said seriously.

The guard of which she didn't know was the personal guard of Snow, came to stand n front of Regina and said "How dare you give orders as if you are of worth your just a swordsman"

Regina clenched her jaw and stared furiously at the man, before glancing around and only seeing two other guards there. She smiled.

This confused the man but the door then flew open and Emma's radiant smile, made her lose her anger.

"Reg come" Emma said, taking Regina by the arm and before Regina realized she was stood in front of Queen Snow.

"Mom, this is my friend Reg"

Regina looked to Emma and gaped. FRIEND she thought in slight shock.

"Hello Reg, I hear your a swordsman" Snow said politely.

Regina blinked a few times. I should kill her on the spot she thought, but then realized, such a move would not work in her favor.

"Yes a lowly swordsman" she lied.

Snow gave a small smile.

"Well, I am glad Emma was able to make a friend and I am glad she is home"

"She did not want to come home" Regina then said seriously.

Snow tilted her head.

"I am aware of that but I couldn't bare the thought of her getting killed, you must understand this" she starred into Regina's eyes.

Regina just gave a small nod.

"Can Reg stay here?" Emma then asked.

"Honey we need all the help we can get on the field to protect our home, or whats left of it. I am still so annoyed with myself for those villages that have been taken" she frowned.

"If he goes back, I go back" Emma said seriously and her mother gaped momentarily.

"You care for this stranger" she asked.

"His not a stranger, I know his name, age, likes and other things"

Regina felt something pull on her heart and she was truly confused about it.

"Let me see you face young man" the queen then asked and Emma shook her head.

"Something has happened to his face from fighting, he is very self conscious about it"

Snow's eyes widened.

"Oh. please Reg I would like to see you face, I shall not judge look I have a scar myself" she pulled up her dress and showed a scar along her thigh.

Regina closed her eyes and thought well I am going to have to kill her after all and she brought her hands up and took the helmet off waiting for the gasps but there were none.

"Oh that is not to bad" Snow commented.

WHAT THE HELL Regina thought and looked to Emma, who was smiling at her. She then looked around noticing a mirror on the far wall and went over, looking into it and she was totally dumfounded, by what she saw.

She was a male version of herself. She then thought MAGIC! and tried to remember what Rumpelstiltskin had said to her before she left..."Do not be alarmed when the their people don't see you for who you are dearie, it will help you in the long run" he then cackled.

Her eyes widened, that's what he must of meant! he knew this would happen...she turned back to the Queen and Princes and she shook her head in disbelief.

"What is wrong?" Snow asked curiously.

"Nothing. I just am still a little conscious of my looks" she lied.

Emma walked over and said "You shouldn't be Reg, your kind of handsome"

Regina felt her heart tug again. Why did she like this woman so much, they barely knew each other.

"Thank you" she replied and looked to Snow who sighed.

"It is very late you should both get some sleep"

Emma nodded.

"I shall show you to a chamber, where you can sleep" she told Reg and they walked out and through the castle to the chambers.

"This should be fine" Emma said opening a door to reveal a bed, wardrobe and chair.

"Thank you Emma" Regina said, as she still was trying to get over the fact that she looked like a man, to these people.

"I shall see you in a few hours, show you around the castle" she smiled and stared into Regina's eyes and Regina lost herself for a moment, before clearing her throat.

"I would like that" she replied, thinking she may find her father, but then instantly knew she wouldn't find him here and the possibility of her mother lying was becoming far a greater possibility.

"Night" Emma said leaving the room and going off to her own chamber smiling. For some reason having Reg here made things seem better and she was strangely not mad at being brought back to the castle. All she could think of was sharing more time with Reg.

Through the next few hours Regina laid on the bed, going through everything and she came to the conclusion that Rumpelstiltskin had put some kind of spell upon her. Therefore he had seen this happening, which would mean he is up to something, of which her mother doesn't know.

She then thought on her own behavior. She was acting differently and the reason was Emma. That damn blonde Regina cursed. Making my heart and body do things so foreign.

She then thought of the girls goofy smile and her heart again tugged. "What the hell is wrong with me" she said out loud. Before trying to to get some sleep that she knew would be near enough impossible to get..

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you liked the twist although they find out next chapter who Regina really is.


	8. Revelation

Regina walked out of her chamber hours later, after managing to get at least three hours sleep and proceeded to go to the Hall. She laughed at how ridiculous this all was.

How she was walking around in her supposed enemies castle and how her mother would be proud of her for fooling the enermy but also angry at her for not having killed the Queen already.

As the haunting thoughts were begining over her mind, she saw Emma outside the hall and her thoughts suddenly became distant.

"Glad to see your not wearing your helmet" Emma said with a smile.

Regina smirked.

"Come, I will show you around the castle?" Emma then told her and pulled her my the arm towards the library.

"You said you like to read, so I thought you might want to see this first" Emma then told her happily then opened the double doors, to reveal a bright library with many books.

Regina starred around, with a slightly parted mouth.

"What do you think?" Emma asked with a goofy grin.

Regina stepped forward.

"Wonderful, I mean yes, it's a libary"

Emma rolled her eyes and said "You can read any book you like"

"Thank you" Regina replied lowly, but she felt a wave of warmth within her by the blondes kindness towards her. It was something she rarey experienced.

"Would you show we around the rest of the castle?" Regina then asked.

"Sure"

* * *

They then walked by rooms and then into the garden, which Regina found quite pleasant and then Regina asked "Do you have a dungeon or cells?"

Emma frowned.

"Yeah, but there not very nice"

"Oh, can I see them anyway?"

Emma sighed, then walked off leaving Regina to follow.

"There down this corridor" she said pointing towards the darkened long corridor. "I shall stay here if you wish to go look" she added.

Regina frowned, then walked down the corridor to the cells. Which were dirty and low lit. She only found two men on the cots and she shook her head. Before returning to Emma's side.

"Your right it's not very pleasant in there" she scruned her nose.

"No, but we have more pleasant things here"

"Yes, your library and garden are my favorites" Regina then told her.

Emma grinned goofily.

"You haven't seen the stables yet"

Regina smiled.

"Your really not like any man I have meet Reg" Emma said seriously without thinking.

"Is that a bad thing?" Regina asked.

"No, it's actually refreshing. I like it" Emma then said and a blush began to appear upon her cheeks.

* * *

Later that day, Emma knocked on Regina's chamber.

"We have news on what's happening out on the field" she said anxiously once the door flew open.

"What is happening?" Regina asked quickly.

"They retreated after some time. We lost some men but held them off" she bit her lip worridly.

Regina pouted.

"Why do you not just attack them? you wil not win, by doing nothing but hold the line'

Emma frowned.

"We don't want to kill people Reg"

Regina blinked a few times and relized indeed, these people were not savages, these were protectors.

"But Queen Mills will not stop until she gets what she wants" she then snapped, more out of anger of her mothers lies.

"Then she will wait forever" Emma stated seriously.

Regina scoffed.

* * *

As another two day's passed and Regina knew something would have to be done sooner rather than later to end this mess and she felt torn.

She was more than ever, convinced her father was not in the light kingdom and her mother had lied. but she surely couldn't go against her and then there were these people and above all else EMMA.

Emma, who she had spent nearly every waking hour with. Her hardened heart was melting away like a flame on a candle and she wished. she could tell her who she was, but the woman would hate her.

Emma meanwhile, was worried for her father but also happy to have Reg to talk too and looking into those beautiful brown eyes was definitly a bonus.

However, Queen Snow had certainly noticed her daughters behavior around Reg and saw the way, Reg looked at Emma on a couple of occasions an it worried her.

* * *

At Dinner, Snow could barely eat she was worried sick and Regina told her "You should eat"

Snow looked up.

"I have a lot on my mind"

"Is the plan to hold out forever?" Regina asked seriously.

"For the foreseeable future, yes"

Regina shook her head.

"Would you consider driving them out of your land?"

"We are peaceful people and I don't think you should be telling me of what to do" Snow replied firmly.

"I am rather intelligent your majesty and I think you would be surprised" she smiled smugly into her glass.

Emma smirked at Regina.

"Then, why haven't you mounted to anything more than a swordsman?" Snow replied sarcastically.

Regina quirked an eyebrow. Oh this bitch bites back, she thought.

"Maybe it is because I am modest" she then smiled wickedly.

Snow then laughed, which made Emma smile because her mother hadn't laughed in a long time.

"I think I can help get your land back" Regina then said, before thinking. "There are weaknesses in their lines" she added.

"We will not kill" Snow stated firmly.

"You will have too sooner or later"

They then held gazes and Emma swallowed, she had never seen someone of low standing, have the balls to say such things to her mother.

Regina then leaned back in her chair and took a breath.

"You seem certain of this" Snow then said and narrowed her eyes.

"I know her kind" Regina dismissed and she couldn't believe this woman was only set on defense which would be her downfall in the end.

The rest of the meal then past quietly and once Regina returned to her chamber, Snow followed her and opened the door pointing her sword at Regina who looked at her strangely.

"Who are you" Snow demanded.

"Reg"

"I want you to leave tomorrow back to the camp" Snow told her.

Regina stood and stared at her.

"What about Emma?"

"What about her?"

"Who will protect her?"

Snow couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"That is of none of your concern, as she is perfectly safe"

Regina shook her head and scoffed.

"Your an idiot if you think she's safe, or any of you are safe" Regina snapped angrily.

"You dare defy your Queen" Snow snapped, still holding her sword high and two guards joined her.

"Your not my Queen" Regina snapped.

Snow gaped and moved back out of the room.

"Guards take him to the cells" she demanded.

Stupid Snow, Regina thought smugly and watched the two guards enter her chamber, before knocking them out, instead of killing them.

"This is new" she said to herself, as she realized she didn't kill them.

Snow now stared at her in surprise.

"Is this necessary" Regina then asked, in a bored tone.

"Who are you?" Snow demanded.

Regina smirked and stepped slightly forward, which made Snow instintively step back.

"To many people, I have been their worst nightmare" her eyes darkened and pierced into Snow's.

Snow gripped her sword tighter.

"But for Emma, I want to help you" Regina added and then seemed to lose the menacing glare, as the thought or mention of Emma seemed to calm her rages.

"Help! how can you help" Snow snapped.

Regina starred into Snows eyes, seeing panic and determination at the same time. She decided to come clean.

"I am Princess Regina Mills...daughter of Cora and Henry Mills." she then told her honestly and Sow fainted on the spot and Regina rolled her eyes and said "Idiot"

* * *

When Snow woke up, some time later. She was on Regina's bed and she leaned up seeing all the guards on the floor in the chamber and Regina leaning against the door which was closed.

Snow looked for her sword, but it wasn't near her and she was at the mercy of Reg or should she say Regina.

"Your a man" Snow said lowly, whilst leaning up.

Regina scoffed.

"Its a magic spell. I wasn't aware of it until I took my helmet off here in the castle" she answered.

Snow looked at her disbelievingly.

"You must know magic exists yes?" Regina snapped.

Snow nodded.

"What is it you want form me?" Snow asked.

"I came here for Emma and in search of my father Henry Mills, who I was told was taken hostage by you"

Snow shook her head.

"I did not do such a thing" she snapped back.

"I know that now" Regina huffed.

There was then a pause and then Emma knocked on Regina's chamber and said "Reg are you awake?"

"EMMA" Snow shouted and Regina clenched her jaw.

"MOM" Emma shouted back.

Regina then quickly opened the door and Emma was shocked by what she saw.

"Why are the guards on the floor Reg?" she asked.

Regina stepped towards her and for the first time in her life, other than her father, willingly embraced her.

"Oh Emma" she said shakily, as her heart began to thud within her chest and Emma smiled at the words.

Snow gaped.

"What is going on?" Emma asked lowly, as Regina pulled back.

"I have to tell you something"

"What is it?"

Regina took a breath.

"Please don't hate me Emma, as I have lied to you about who I am"

Emma frowned.

"You see...Magic has been used, to make me look like a man to you, but I am really a woman"

Emma looked to her mother, who was standing, in some kind of daze.

"Your a woman..." Emma whispered.

"Yes...My name Is Regina Mills, Princess Regina Mills" Regina said firmly.

Emma stepped back and her eye's widdened.

"What kind of joke is this?" she snapped.

"I want to help you, I know your good people" Regina told her. "For some crazy reason, I want to help you" she added.

"How can I believe anything you say" Emma snapped.

"Everything I have said, apart from my name and skill is true Emma" she stared into green pools, that were now going glassy.

Emma shook her head and went by Regina, to her mother and then two other guards appeared behind Regina.

"We can't let you leave" Snow then told her.

Regina scoffed at her, before saying "I have had plenty of opportunity to kill you or Emma but I haven't have I" she said sarcastically.

"We cant take that chance"

Regina sighed and noticed Snow's gesture to the remaining guards, to take her but she quickly dealt with both men in the space of ten seconds.

"As you can see, I did not kill them" she snapped angrily, whilst turning back round to face Emma and Snow, who were gaping at her and added "Before I met Emma, I would have" she brushed a hand through her hair "So, as you can tell, no one can stop me, but I will go if that is what you really want"

"Leave" Emma said instantly, which pained Regina to hear it. "And don't you dare hurt my father" she snapped.

"Emma.." Regina said with an ache within her chest.

"Just go" Emma muttered and looked to the floor, also with a pain within her chest and a range of undefined emotions.

Regina closed her eyes brieflly and then she walked away and out the castle, wishing things could be so different and with an anger burning within her...

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone and don't worry, they won't be seperated for long. **

**As Emma also heads back to the field next chapter, because she needs answers.  
**


	9. Thinking of Emma

Many hours later, Regina was making her way back to the field. She was angry and hurt. She was angry at herself for letting herself letting herself be so blinded by her mother. Yes she knew her mother was manipulative, but this was beyond that.

Emma meanwhile, was feeling the exact same, hurt and angry. That she let herself get close to Reg. Let herself, be so easily fooled.

She sat, for a long time in the grand hall, going over conversations she had with reg or should she say Regina. Both her and Snow seemed baffled by the brunettes whole behaviour and did wonder, if she was genuine about helping.

"She could of killed us" Emma muttered, as she sat across from her mother, who was deep in thought.

"She dealt with our guards so easily. I've never seen such…"

"Skill?" Emma interrupted and her mother nodded.

"I can't believe he, is actually her. I mean, I was talking to the enermy. I was friends with the enemy. A Princess" Emma said in confusion and disbelief.

Snow shook her head.

"I actually think she is very fond of you Emma. I mean, she looked very hurt when you told her to leave"

Emma sighed.

"I don't know what to believe anymore, mom."

"That makes two of us, honey"

* * *

Back on the field, David was organizing the troops. They had taken some casualties but held firm. And when Regina returned, she picked up a helmet and blended back in.

She decided then, to stay on this side of the field, a while longer. While she decided her next move. However, she spent most of the time sitting at the fire, thinking of Emma and what had happened back at the castle.

And it wasn't until daybreak, that once more the enermy attacked. This time from the flanks, where Regina had said their weakness was. She immediately zoned in on David as he shouted out to his men.

It seemed like hours but her mothers men we're winning this fight. She figured early, that there would be no retreating this time. All her mother's men were fighting David's men. It seemed that, maybe her mother had ordered all out aggression in her impatientace and she watched as man after man was slaughtered.

She kept close to the king and she killed, at least 30 of her own men, in the process, but they we're out numbered.

She approached David, once she knew for sure it was hopeless.

"King David" she said loudly, gaining his attention.

"Reg, your back" he shouted back, as he swang his sword.

"Yes, but you we losing this fight . We must get you to safety avoid capture and death at all costs"

"Its not over yet Reg" he shouted and this made Regina want to roll her eyes.

"Look around you. You must see, we have few minutes, until we all die"

"You can't know that. We must protect our kingdom, my family" he said back with anger.

* * *

Foolish man, Regina thought. As she sliced her sword through a man's arm, decapitating it and as the man fell to the ground, looking at his arm. Regina clenched her jaw and put him out of his misery. before turning and killing another swordsman, then another, all so she could live.

All she could hear, was clangs of swords, screams, yelling and all she saw, was blood being spilled. Such darkness in the world, she thought bitterly, as she glided around with ease, losing herself in hatred and anger at the sight before her.

It wasnt until another two minutes past, that she turned to look at David, She saw him take a blow to the arm and he dropped onto a knee, clenching his arm and her eyes widdned and immediately, she thought of Emma, how she would feel,, if David died. This thought alone, made her find her light again.

She moved quickly towards him, thinking of Emma...

"WE HAVE TO GET HIM TO SAFETY, WE CANT LET THEN TAKE HIM AS A PRISONER, OR WORSE" she shouts, as half a dozen men, fend off the dark ones around the king.

"RIGHT, FOLLOW ME" A knight shouts and grabs David by this unhurt arm "COME WITH ME, I WILL GET YOU TO THE HORSES"

David groans, as blood seeps out of his arm. The pain seems to have numbed his brain, as he doesn't refuse to leave and accepts the knights help.

Regina meanwhile, slices through a few more dark swordsman, until they reach the horses and a royal carriage.

"Get in your majesty" The knight says, as he opens the door and literally pushes him in. Then quickly puts a blanket to David's arm. pressing it against it. While Regina makes sure the horses are securely fitted up to the carriage.

"You must go now, the rest of us will hold them off for as long as we can" the knight tells her, bravely.

"I will make sure the king knows of what you did here" Regina tells him, in her seriously voice.

The knight nods and he steps back before runnng back to help the others, leaving Regina with the thought, that he was going back there, to die. Which then makes her remember David and that if she doesn't go now, Emma could lose her father and so, she shakes the raines on the horses and they respond, by quickly moving off in the opposite direction...

* * *

She got half way, when she noticed, two riders approaching.

They stopped in front of each other, with Emma noticing the carriage, to be the royal one.

"DAD!" she shouted worriedly, jumping off her horse and going to look inside. She gasped at the sight of her father, slumped uncurious inside and checked his pulse and sighed in relief before looking round and looking into brown eyes.

She gasped, recognising those piercing chocolate eyes . She was covered in others people blood, but still recognizable.

"Reg!" she muttered in disbelief.

"Hello Emma" Regina replied a little shakily and found herself wanting to gather the blonde in her arms, but forced herself to stand still.

"What happened?" Emma asked, still looking at Regina with concern.

"My men, or should I say, my mother's men attacked. This time there was no going back. They overpowered your swordsmen after some time and I had minutes, to get your father out of there" she said seriously.

Emma was speechless. She kept her hands on her fathers leg.

"We must get back to your castle. Then get you to be a safe place, because believe me, my mother will torture you all. Far worse than you can imagine"

"I'm not afraid of her" Emma then snapped.

"You should be" Regina replied seriously and looked to Neal, who had come with Emma. He was looking at her strangly.

"It is rude to stare" she snapped at him.

"Don't snap at him" Emma then snapped back and they traded glares, before heading back to the castle, as quick as they could.

* * *

Upon reaching the castle. David began to wake and was dazed, whilst holding his arm.

"Dad your awake, thank God" Emma breathed out in relief.

"Emma?" He said in surprise.

"Yeah it's me. You were unconscious and your arm looks pretty bad, but Regina brought you back"

"Regina? Who's Regina!"

"Oh yeah right..long story, but Reg is actually Regina. a magic spell or something, makes her look like a guy but she's actually Princess Regina of the Dark Kingdom..so yeah" she said a little sarcastically.

"What!"

"I know, long story" she sighed, but we got to get you inside get some new bandages on that arm" she told him with concern.

"I don't understand" he said.

"You will soon and we must hurry" Regina added.

When Snow saw David, relief flooded through her and then panic, as she saw his wound and if he was here, that meant Cora's men had won.

It was then she saw Regina and went "YOU!"

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Don't you dare blame me for this, he'd be dead, if it wasn't for me" she snapped.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"They attacked us" David said, as he saw Emma and Neal come into the hall with medical supplies.

"They attacked the flanks, which we're your weaker spots and they outnumbered us in the end. I had minutes to get David out of there before death or capture" Regina added and they all stared at her.

"What! Thats what happened and we must leave here soon, as they will be coming here for you all. Surely you have a safe place somewhere?" she asked.

"Why should be believe you! You lied about your identy your the enemy this could be a trap" Snow told her seriously.

"I didn't know about the spell Rumple put up on me, okay!and I didn't know the extent of my mothers lies! All I wanted was my father back" Regina reasoned.

"And what do you want now?" Emma then asked, locking eyes with the woman, who she still saw as a Feminine man.

"To see my father…" she never looked away "To know, you are safe" she told her sincerely.

Emma held her breath for a brief moment, as she could see the sincerity in the brunneytes face and then continued to attend her fathers injury.

"Regina. You shouldn't be here" Snow then said after a long pause.

"And where should I be exactly! I can't do as my mother wishes anymore It is wrong and she would now know of my treason and I don't want to hurt Emma..we really must leave this place"

"This is our home, our people need us"

Regina wanted to scream, are they really this dumb! She thought.

"You stay here you die, or die slowly. whatever one pleases my mother most and im going for the latter. So do your people a favour and go into hiding. While we figure something out." She snapped impatiently.

Emma then stood up and said. "Maybe Regina is right. We find another way"

"Thank the gods" Regina then said sarcastically and Emma narrowed her eyes at her. "You really need to have some patience" Emma told her, which earned her a quirk of an eyebrow and a smirk.

"Okay you two, your both have plenty o time to argue on the way to the Midas Kingdom" " Snow then said and turned to get some of her belongings and ten minutes later, after grabbing the necessaries, they headed further south towards Midas kingdom.

**_A/N So, I Thought id give a bit of action in this chapter and maybe a bit of surprise, with the bad guys getting the upper hand._**


	10. Theres One Thing I Must Do, Before I Go

There was a dozen guards, Neal, David, Snow Emma and Regina. Riding towards the Midas Kingdom.

"Do you think they are at the castle now?" Emma asked Regina, as they trotted forwards upon their horses.

"Yes" she kept her gaze ahead.

"What will your mother do now?"

"She'll declare victory. Be very smug about it and call your family cowards.

"Oh, sounds like shes a piece of work"

"Indeed"

They fell into a brief silence. Until Emma said "Thanks"

"What for?" Regina replied confused.

"Bringing my father home. For not letting him die"

Regina smiled slightly.

"Your welcome. I know, if it was my father I'd want someone to do the same in that situation"

"You really love your father don't you"

"His the one, who has kept me from becomnging truly dark. The only one to show me love"

"Where do you think he is now?"

"I don't know, but I think I know who does"

"Your mother!"

"Yes"

Hours later. They set camp for the night in the deep forest. Its dry but chilly and they huddled around the small fire.

"We shouldn't have abandoned our people" Snow said sadly, feeling guilty.

"You did this for your people. As long as they know your still alive there's still hope. If you we're killed, there would be none and they'd live with my mothers rule for years to come. Surely you know the bigger picture Snow" Regina told her seriously and they all gaped at her for a moment.

"You are quite outspoken like your mother" David then said .Earning him a glare from the brunnette.

"But I am not her, am I. Otherwise I wouldn't be helping you" she sassed.

"That is true but who used magic on you?' David then asked, as he studied Regina's features.

"The dark one"

"I have never heard of him" Emma said.

"You wouldn't want too, dear" Regina replied with a smirk.

"And this dark one helps your mother? Snow asked.

"Yes"

"How do you propose we get our land and home back?" David then asked curiously and Regina looked momentarily surprised, that he had asked her opinion on the matter and she pondered for a moment and then said in a flipant tone "I'm afraid there is little option. You have a dozen men, they have hundreds. Unless you can get the Midas kingdom to go to war, which is highly unlikely. Then the only way i can think of is to overthrow my mother and take my position as Queen"

They gaped at her once more.

"You make it sound easy" Emma joked

"It wont be. The men are afraid of her and many loyal for their own greed"

"So how.." Emma asked.

"I don't know Emma! Maybe the dark one will help me. As he currentainly saw this happening" she gestured to her appearance.

"What do you mean?" Snow asked.

"He can see into the future. Well certain things In the future"

They all fell silent. Pondering on this imformation. Until everyone started to fall asleep apart from Regina who was thinking of her father.

"Hey, its going to be okay" Emma muttered a while later. As she couldn't get to sleep.

"Thank you. can you not sleep?" Regina asked and Emma moved herself closer, to sit closely next to her.

"No. I..I was thinking about my father"

"I'm sure your father is okay" she looked to the fire, whilst Regina, studied her.

"I hope so...you don't have to worry about my problems. You have your own to deal with"

Emma looked to her.

"I know…but I do..I know you lied about who you are, but I…I still like you"

Regina smiled widely at this and Emma smiled at that, because it was beautiful and genuine.

"Thank you Princess. I like you too. As you must know already"

"Yeah and please call me Emma"

Regina gave a nod and they talked some more, about random meaningless things before going to sleep.

* * *

Three days later.

They arrived in the Midas kingdom and seeked temporary residence in guest rooms of the Midas family castle.

"I shall be heading back now. You are safe here and I need to find my father" Regina tells Emma, as the stand in her guest room.

Emma looks heartbroken. The past three days with Regina had strengthened their bond and last night, Emma had fallen asleep against Regina. Which both found so much comfort in and both had pretended, as if it didn't happen.

"No…I mean, we're find a way together. To fix things and find your father together" Emma pleaded.

Regina gives her a sad smile and steps closer to Emma. Placing a hand upon her cheek.

"I must go alone" she tells her.

"There must be another way" Emma pleads, putting her hand over Regina's on her cheek as she looks into brown eyes.

"Do not worry. I will be fine"

"I will though…I should be mad at you, for lying to us before. But I just can't be..I can't explain it and it scares me"

Regina swallows and drops her hand.

"I am pleased that we have become close again" she tells Emma. Covering the fact, that she's falling head over heels for the woman in front of her and wants nothing more, than to hold her close.

"Me too. I just wish things we're different. That I could see you as Regina and not in this form" Emma says lowly.

Regina chuckles.

"I would of thought, you would prefer me like this" she gestured to herself. While, Emma shook her head.

"But your not a man" She replied.

"No. I am not" Regina frowned and Emma quickly said "But it doesn't bother me...that your really a woman. I still really like you, even though I shouldn't" she looked down, cheeks going slightly red and Regina smirked, as her head began to swell whilst brininging Emma's gaze back up. To meet her own.

"Emma.." she said with such meaningfulness, that emma smiled goofily at her.

"Yeah?"

"I must do one thing, before I go" Regina told her softly.

"Whats that?"

"This" she leaned in and ghosted her lips over Emma's, before giving her a kiss.

It made a white light radiate outwards and they both almost melted in its sweetness. Untill blinked her eyes open in surprise, to see Regina. The real Regina. She stepped back and looked at her in awe.

"Emma? " Regina said, slightly concerned.

"WOAH! I can see you" Emma finally said, as her mind caught up with her. While Regina realized the kiss, must of broke the spell.

"You can see me?" she asked shakily.

"Yeah"

Regina suddenly felt self conscious and brushed her hand through her hair.

"We must have broke the spell" she muttered shakily.

"Yeah" Emma muttered back, as she stared at Regina. Finally seeing the woman under the mask and basking in her beauty.

However, Regina felt a little uncomfortable.

"It is rude to stare" she mumbled and Emma chuckled nervously "Sorry.. Its just… I can't stop looking at you"

Regina scoffed..but her heart speed up and her cheeks began to reden.

"That kiss " Emma said in awe..

"I overstepped"

"No don't apologize. That was..the best kiss of my life"

Regina gaped. As she had felt the same, but thought Emma might not.

"But I'm a woman, the enermy a monster" she says sadly.

"Your the one that kissed me Regina. And I don't care that your a woman. You saved our lives, that is no enermy and as for a monster, you are not that"

"Princess…"

"Please call me Emma"

Regina swooned and began to step closer to Emma again, but Snow entered the room, interrupting their moment.

"Who are you?" She asked Regina. Who turned more to face her.

Snows eyes widened.

"Oh…Your..What happened!" she says shakily.

Regina smirked and Emma chuckled nervously, as they looked to one another knowingly.

"I don't know" Regina then replied. As now wasn't the time to tell the Queen, that she had kissed her daughter and broke the spell with true loves kiss.

'Okay. Well we are to temporary staying here and will asses the situation" Snow then said, whilst still looking at Regina strangly.

"Okay. I shall be heading home to find my father and then deal with my mother" Regina told her.

"'Are you sure that is wise?"

"No, but I have to find my father" she sighed and turned to Emma. "I shall see you soon Emma"

"No..I.." she looked conflicted.

"I will be fine Princess"

"Its not that..." Emma looked at her pleadingly. Knowing that she couldn't say what she wanted, in front of her mother.

"I know" Regina then said and took a deep breath and walking away. With a sadness within her heart.

Snow watched Emma, stare after the Princess and saw sadness within her eyes.

"We will see her again soon Emma"

"I...I have to go with her"

"Emma, no"

"She can't do this alone mom. I can help. Please let me help" she pleads.

"Emma.."

"This is the right thing, I just know it"

"Your get hurt"

"Were get hurt either way" Emma pleads and Snow looks at her closely, seeing that no matter what she says Emma will go anyway.

"Okay. On one condition"

"What?"

"Neal and my best two guards go with you"

Emma swallowed and nodded. Before kissing her mother on the cheek and hurrying off.


	11. Daddy

_**A/N Sorry for the wait everyone, will try get the next chapter up sooner.**_

* * *

It took just under an hour for Emma to catch up with Regina. Who happened to be quite a rider.

"HEY WAIT" Emma shouted out, as she could she the behind of a horse and the back of Regina riding upon the dirt.

Regina slowed and turned her horse around, upon instantly recognizing Emma's voice.

Emma, Neal and the guards then all came to stop in front of her.

"What are you doing here Princess?" Regina says firmly, her eyes are full of questions.

"Coming with you of course" Emma says proudly.

"I told you to stay there" she gestures behind Emma. "Its not safe for you" she adds seriously.

"I want to help, you can't do everything yourself Regina" Emma says with a pout.

Regina clenches her jaw and looks to Neal and the guards who are looking away from her. Probarly in fear, she muses and then she looks at Emma. Who doesn't fear her and is looking at her so adoringly and with hope.

She sighs.

"I suppose I cannot stop you" she huffs and thinks, I shall have to change my plans on staying and confronting my mother for another time.

As she was going to get her father to a safe place not far away and then return to confront her mother, but now with Emma there. It was more riskier and she couldn't risk Emma's life, as Emma had become the most important person to her in the all the world and if anything happened to her, the pain would be unbearable.

Emma then grins and taps her horse to move next to Regina's one. So they are closer together.

"I've got your back" she then tells Regina meaningfully and the dark princess gives a nod and a small smile, before turning her horse around and they gallop onwards until nightfall. Where they settle between the trees of the forest.

"I am glad you let us come with you" Emma mutters, as she sits next to Regina, near the small fire.

"I had little choice" Regina replies, although inside she is glad too. As she wants Emma always by her side.

"Yeah right" Emma chuckles and then settles her hand upon Regina's knee.

Regina looks to her, eyes questioning.

"What are we going to do once we reach your home?" Emma asks lowly, as she looks into Reginas eyes. The fire is making it easier to see the brown pools.

"We shall search for my father. I have a strong feeling my mother is in your kingdom right now and we shall be able to search for him. I have a feeling he may, be in the dungeons. As I never went down there the few weeks before I left"

"Oh" Emma frowns. "What about the guards there?" she then asks.

"They wont do anything" she smirks "And if they did I have magic"

"If we find your father what shall we do then?"

Regina smiles softly at her.

"Do not worry Emmah"

"I'm not" Emma replies quickly, although her voice gives her away.

Regina looks around quickly spotting Neal asleep and the guards looking out into the forest and she brings her free hand up and cups Emma's face and says "It may not be safe but I can promise to try and protect you whatever happens my love"

Emma inhales deeply, as she stares into brown pools. Her heart picking up pace.

"And I know you can protect yourself too, as your quite good with a sword too otherwise you wouldn't be a knight" she smiles at Emma.

"Yeah, I'm more than good" she beams and Regina tries to hold her laugh.

* * *

The next morning.

Emma awakes to find herself laying upon Regina's chest and she feels a hand stroking her hair. It makes her smile and after a long moment she says "Morning beautiful" and leans up to look at Regina who is smiling at her.

"Morning my love" Regina replies and Emma beams.

"I like it when you call me that" she says shyly and takes to blush.

"And I like when you smile like that" Regina then says softly and this makes Emma beam more.

They then hear someone clearing their throat and look over to see Neal, looking at them whilst standing awkwardly.

Emma chuckles and Regina rolls her eyes.

"We should get going" Regina then says as Emma leans up.

"Yeah the guards are already where the horses are" Neal says and turns around walking off, leaving Emma to turn to Regina and say "Do you think he knows about us?"

"It doesnt matter if he does Emmah" Regina replies seriously, as she gets up.

"Really?" Emma replies, as Regina then turns to help her up.

"All that matters to me is that you want me too"

"I do" Emma replies quickly and she then see's Regina smile, before being pulled forward into a soaring kiss and a long moment later, Regina pulls back and licks her lips. Before walking off to her horse, leaving Emma rooted to the spot thinking damn!

* * *

They ride long into the day, while taking small breaks. They manage to avoid a first group of dark swordsman they come across. Before running into another along the way, which nearly breaks out into a sword fight but Regina uses her magic upon them and they end up sprawled out upon the ground unconsious.

"Really?" Emma huffs. While looking at Regina.

"What?" Regina replies confused.

"I didn't even get to take one swing at em" she frowns and Regina laughs and thinks, I so love this woman.

They then continue their journey, until they reach the Mills castle. Its getting dark and its too quiet.

Regina gets off her horse, causing everyone else to follow.

She then walks up the steps and into her home, which is lit with fire along the walls.

"Where is everyone?" Neal asks confused.

"I don't know" Regina replies, warily.

"YOU" a man then shouts and Regina turns and see's a swordsman, that she recognizes and she immediatly uses her magic to knock him out against a wall.

"I so need to learn magic" Emma then mutters and Regina scoffs.

She then leads them towards the dungeons. Where she takes the keys off the wall and goes to the first cell.

"This is worse than our cells" Emma mutters and Regina rolls her eyes playfully.

"Of course it is dear. This is the dark kingdom after all" she sasses and the guards look to one another warily and Neal looks nervous.

Regina then checks the first three cells, seeing no one within them and when she comes to the forth she hears a noise.

She then takes a breath and opens the cell, revealing a scuffy man and she snarls at him. Before slaming the door shut.

* * *

It takes another minute, before she finds her father laid out upon the stone cot.

"Daddy" she cries so innocenty, that it makes Emma feels a pang in her heart.

The older man starts to lift himself up when he hears his daughters voice and when Regina reaches him, he is pulled into her embrace and she sobs.

Emma, Neal and the guards look on in surprise at the dark Princesses softness.

"Regina.." The man says hoarsly.

"Daddy. Why are you down here?" Regina sobs and pulls back looking at her fathers dirty face.

"I do not know. I just woke up in here one morning" he replies and coughs.

Regina then waves her hand, revealing a cup of water and hands it to him.

"Here, drink this" she tells him softly and he takes it and drinks it all.

"Who are our guests?" he then asks, spotting Emma and Neal. As the guards had took guard outside the cell just in case someone came.

Regina looks to them. Her eyes widen slightly.

"Daddy...this is Princess Emma and a friend Neal"

"Princess?" Henry says in surprise.

"Yes father"

"What is she doing here?" she asks confused.

"There is so much I have to tell you father but first we must get out of the castle, get you safe"

He frowns.

"Safe from what?"

"Mother" she looks down sadly.

"What has she done now?" he sighs and Regina can't seem to find the words, so Emma steps forward and says "She was waged war on my kingdom and has took control. Me and my parents had to leave our home"

He looks to Regina for confirmation and Regina nods and says "She told me your were taken by Emma's parents and were being tortured by them. So, of course she knows my weakness in you and used it against me to lead the our army into war against them"

He shakes his head.

"We must go" Regina then tells him and helps him up.

"Where are we going?" he asks Regina.

"Away from here"

He frowns and is lead out and through the castle, where Regina knocks another two guards out and then leads Henry outiside to her horse.

"Do you remember how to ride daddy?" she asks him softly and Neal, the light guards and Emma watch curiously by their horses.

"Of course sweetheart" he chuckles then coughs.

"Are you hungry?" Regina asks him, concerned.

"A little" he smiles at her and she quickly goes to one of the guards horse and retieves a piece of food for her father.

"Here, eat this" she tells him with a smile and he takes it and bites into bread.

"We need to go" One of the guards then says, as she looks around anxiously and Regina gets on Emma's horse and Emma gapes as Regina holds her hand out to help Emma up.

"We shall have to ride together Princess" Regina tells her with a smile.

Emma gulps.

"Sure..." she replies shakily and takes Reginas hand and gets up behind Regina and puts her arms around the brunnettes waist.

Regina's smile widens at the closeness. Before waiting for her father to move and then gallops off back from where they came...


	12. She Has Given Me Hope

Once They arrived back at the Midas Castle, they are greeted warmly and Emma is hugged to death by her mother.

"Thank god you are okay. I was so worried" she says, as she hugs Emma tightly.

"Mom..your embrassing me" Emma mutters, as her cheeks start to dsarken.

Regina however just smirks and looks to her father next to her. Who still looks confused by the whole situation.

"I know its alot to take in daddy but I will fix this" Regina tells him.

He looks to her.

"Sweetheart, you cannot do this alone...Your mother is..well shes always had the need for power. Shes more practiced in magic than you are and I do not see how you can convince her that otherwise"

Regina frowns.

"I can try" she then says and her father squeezes her arm.

* * *

later, Regina finds Snow standing in the castle garden and goes over to her.

"Oh Regina its you. I thought it might be a guard coming to tell me news about home"

"Oh, its just me i'm afraid" she looks out into the garden and finds, that it is no where as nice as her own back home. "I was wondering if you have got any further on a plan, while we have been away?" Regina then asks curiously.

"Oh, I'm afraid not. The king here does not wish to be dragged into our conflict and we have little options"

Regina scoffs.

"He is already involved. As he is currently letting us stay here" she says seriously..

Snow sighs.

"I do not know what I shall do but we cannot outstay our welcome"

"Where shall you go?" Regina asks.

"Back home"

"You can't" Regina snaps.

"We shouldn't have left in the first place Regina"

"Maybe so but I know for sure, what the outcome would of been and there is no way I would of let Emma stay there to such a fate"

Snow looks at Regina curiously before saying "You really do care about my daughter don't you"

Regina takes a deep breath and nods.

"You will never truly know the depths of the darkness I found myself in before I meet Emma. Nor the suffering as a child, but I was stuck in it for so long until I found her. She has given me hope that there is a light at the end of the tunnel and I would die for her"

Snow stares at Regina for a moment. Taking in her words but not picking up on the hidden meaning.

"I'm sorry to hear about your distress Regina. I can see now that you care what happens to us or more specifically Emma. She can have that effect on people" she replies "I am very proud of her"

Regina nods and they then stand in silence for a long moment.

* * *

"I know what I shall do" Regina then says, breaking the silence.

"And what is that?" Snow looks to Regina but Regina keeps looking forward.

"I shall be going back home. Where I alone, shall find a way to end this for all our sakes. I would of done that before..but Emma was there and I can't have her get hurt"

Snow frowns.

"But surely you know your army is loyal and bound to serve your mother" she asks.

"Yes but I can try"

"But Regina.."

"No. I know the risks Snow. Whatever happens.. happens. I will accept that"

Snow looks away and shakes her head in disagreement, before saying "You are either smart or foolish but I believe you would make a far better Queen than your mother"

This surprises the Princess and she looks at Snow for a long moment. Considering her words.

"Maybe.." she then replies and takes a deep breath, before saying "Look after Emma for me"

"Of course..will you not be telling her that you are going home?"

"No. If I tell her she will insist on coming with me. Its safer this way"

"I understand"

Theres a pause.

"I shall leave at first light"

Snow nods and then watches Regina walk away.

* * *

Later that night, Regina spends as much time as possible in Emma's presence.

They talk, they laugh, they tease and the share sweet kisses, before Regina bids Emma goodnight and goes to her guest chamber and writes two letters.

One to Emma and one to her father before closing her eyes. Hoping that she is doing the right thing and soon as first light makes its way into Regina's chamber, she walks out the room and slips the letters under her fathers and Emma's chamber doors. Before heading out to saddle her horse.

Where she then rides off, knowing that one way or another things were going to end. Hopefully in her favour.

Emma meanwhile, is waking up in her chamber and the she immediatly thinks of the evening before, of which had been amazing to her and she can not wait to see Regina again. So she gets up and gets ready, before seeing the letter upon the floor near the door.

She smiles momentarily, before picking it up and opening it.

_Dear Emma_

_I am sorry I cannot tell you this face to face, as I know you would have insisted on coming with me but I cant allow that._

_I am going to go home and try and fix this, as I don't believe your parents will end up doing the right thing or get themselves killed. No offence.  
_

_You should also know soon enough if I was successful and then I shall see you again and if not I want you to know, that I love you.  
_

_Yours  
_

_Regina x_

Emma shakes her head in disbelief at what she has just read. Whilst thinking, no..no she cannot do this to me.

She then goes to Regina's chamber and see's that no one is there.

"Damn you" Emma mutters to herself, as she turns and heads to Henry's chamber. banging on the door and waking him up.

"Emma..what is it?" He asks, once his opened the door.

"Regina...shes..shes gone" Emma says shakily.

His eyes widen.

"She left me this" she holds up the letter and Henry brings his hand up, showing a letter that he had just picked up, before opening the door.

"You got one too?" Emma asks, looking at the letter.

"I havent read it" he then says and begins opening it. Emma watches.

_Daddy, I am so sorry for everything. I should of been stronger and am going to be now so Please stay where you are and I shall see you soon. I love you.  
_

_Regina._

Henry then shows Emma the letter and she shakes her head and says "She is so frustrating"

Which makes Henry chuckle but then looks to the letter sadly and Emma tells him "Tell mother I have gone after Regina and do not worry.."

Henry's eyes then widen and he shouts "NO EMMA" but she hurries off to find Neal before going straight to the stables, where she gets her horse and rides off. In search of Regina whilst not knowing, that her mother has now been woken up and is in a panic..

* * *

A/N We all knew Emma would follow didnt we? lol and next chapter Regina comes face to face with rumple will he help her?


	13. Rumpelstiltskin

It took Emma over an hour to catch up with Regina. As the dark Princess had not stopped, until the rain got worse.

"There she is" Emma said over her shoulder to Neal, who was not far behind. Before jumping off her horse and walking over to her quickly.

Regina then turned having heard someone approaching and got herself ready to use her magic against whoever it was. She thought it might be her mothers swordsman.

However, upon turning her eyes go wide and she freezes momentarily. A feeling of happiness comes over her at seeing Emma but then she clenches her fists and a feeling of angry overtakes.

"Regina.." Emma says with a smile, as she gets nearer.

"Stay where you are Princess" Regina snaps back and Emma freezes on the spot and looks confused. "I told you to stay behind. I asked you to do one thing Emmah and you can't even do that" she snaps.

Emma now looks hurt and she looks down to the ground sadly.

"You are going to go back now" Regina says seriously and Emma looks up

"No. I can't Regina. You can't do this all by yourself, we can help"

Regina scoffs and looks over to Neal who is not paying attention to them and is busy eating a piece of fruit that he had brought along.

"Your be more of a hinderence than help Princess and I don't believe Neal has any skill" she smirks.

"Why are you being like this" Emma huffs.

"I thought that was obvious" Regina sasses.

Emma thinks for a moment, before saying "I don't need protecting Regina. I am a knight remember"

Regina sighs.

"Emma. This is a bad idea. I won't be able to concentrate on what I need to do if you are there"

"I can look after myself" Emma tells her.

"My mother will kill you" Regina then snaps.

"So be it. I deserve to try and save my kingdom from falling into your mothers hands"

Regina's anger seeps away.

"I can't lose you Emmah" you says a little lowly and Emma steps forward and embraces her.

"You won't" she says back.

"You can't promise that"

"But I will"

Regina sighs and hugs Emma back, knowing that whatever she says won't change Emma's mind.

* * *

They then move on, through the forest and come to a lake which Neal puts his flask in, to fill it.

While Regina looks around atop of her horse, seeing that is awfully quiet.

"I am yet to come into contact with any of the dark swordsman" she says concerned.

"That's gotta be good right?" Emma asks, biting her lip. Whilst looking sideways at Regina.

"No Princess. It is not good as it could mean we are being followed" she looks back.

"Oh" Emma frowns. "What is our plan exactly?" she then asks.

"My plan was to get back to my castle"

"And then what?"

"Find Rumpleskiltskin"

Emma's eyes widen.

"You can't be serious" Emma says a little harshly and Regina sighs.

"There is something you should know about _Rumpelstiltskin_ Emmah. He doesnt follow anyone but his own interests and if I can make him see that this would be in his interest we have a chance"

Emma tilts her head.

"What if he doesn't help?"

"We will come to that if it happens"

"Thats a big if Regina"

"Well its the best I got..and we better get going"

Emma then looks to Neal sadly and shouts out "NEAL ITS TIME TO GO" and he turns and goes back to his horse and they ride off again.

* * *

Once they reach the dark castle, they find that there is two guards out front and Regina assumes they have uped their security, since her last visit.

However, she also believes that not many guards will be here, as her mother had sent alot of to fight and will still be in the other kingdom securing their position.

They trot forward and Regina raises her hand and does motion that knocks the guards backwards and to the ground.

Regina then dismounts her horse and goes to walk inside and Emma and Neal have to hurry to catch up with her and when they do, they find guard after guard being knocked unconcious with her magic.

A minute later, Regina comes to a dome shaped door and takes a deep breath before pushing it open, to find _Rumpelstiltskin _with his back to her.

"I have been expecting you Princess" he cackles but doesnt turn.

"I bet you have" Regina snarls. Whilst Emma and Neal stand behind watching.

Rumple then turns and says "Move" to Regina.

"No"

"You shall move dearie" he says more firmly and does a motion, that makes Regina go sideways to the floor.

Emma rthen uns over to Regina and then holds her sword in her hand and points it at him.

"How sweet. Snows daughter wanting to protect her lover" he cackles and Regina glare's at him.

"I'm afraid you are to weak for that dear Princess but I am not interested in you.." he then adds and looks to Neal "I am interested in you...my son"

They all gape at him in surprise.

"I knew you would bring him to me Regina" he then adds and Regina now stands and says "He cant be your son"

"Oh but he is and now is the time, that we were meant to meet"

"My dad is dead" Neal says and _Rumpelstiltskin _frowns.

"Who told you such a tale? your mother?"

"Yes"

"Well that is not true. You see I was not always like this" he gestured to himself. "I was like you are now when I meet your mother Milah. However it did not last obviously" he walks slowly towards Neal. "Your mother found another after finding out I had magic and it filled me with rage and this is what I became" he gestures to himself again with a smirk. "And I saw in a vision that I would see you again this very day and I set in motion everything to get you here"

Neal steps back.

"I am your father Neal" He grins at him and Emma and Regina look to one another with a look, that says what the hell?

"What do you want from me?" Neal then asks shakily, as _Rumpelstiltskin_ stops.

"To be your father of course" he grins but Neal shakes his head.

"I dont believe you"

"I would not lie about this believe me and maybe I can prove it. I do remember some things about your mother. She had black hair and brown eyes. She loved the summer and the colour of the leaves in fall. She could do this trick with cards that if you picked a card and put it back into the pack she could find it"

Neal swallows, as his other had showed him that trick.

* * *

Regina meanwhile, looks around the room, looking for something that could help her.

"So what do you want me to do?" Neal asks.

"Nothing apart from stay here"

"Were not staying" Emma then says and _Rumpelstiltskin_ looks to her.

"There is nothing you can do about it Princess"

Regina rolls her eyes, having heard enough.

"Listen, I know you do not follow my mother but surely you dont agree with what shes going and we have to stop her"

"And what do I get out of it if she is stopped?"

Reginas eyes dart left and right, trying to think.

"A seat on the council" she says and he laughs.

"You have nothing to offer me Princess" he then says.

"It is the right thing, thats all that matters. My mother wont stop until she has conqueared all kingdoms and where would that leave you?"

He then ponders on this for a brief moment and thinks that he doesnt want Cora becoming more powerful than he. It could cause him alot of problems down the line.

"There is a way" he then says with a smirk.

"What is it?" Regina then asks eagerly, suddenly feeling that there is hope after all.

He then holds his his hand up and magics up a golden cuff, into it.

"This is a magic binding piece, that once attached will stop the wearer using any kind of magic. it is unremoveable and I shall give it to you, only if it to you if Neal stays behind"

Regina stares at it.

"And how exactly am I suppose to get that on mother? Shes not gonna let me get that close" Regina huffs and not carting If Neal stays or not.

"I'm sure your find a way dearie, maybe you could convince her somehow that you are still on her side" he smirks and looks to Emma then holds the cuff outwards. Regina eyes it skeptically. "Do we have a deal?" he then asks.

"Yes" she answers and and takes the cuff but Emma objects.

"Regina you cant be serious? Neal cant stay here with this man" she looks Rumple up and down with disgust.

"Neal is his son Emma. No harm will come to him"

"Thats not the point"

"Then what is the point?"

"Ugh! your insuffable sometimes" Emma grunts.

"And you do not see the bigger picture" Regina snaps and Neal steps forward, having heard enough of the lovers tiff and says "I iwll stay. Its okay. Just make sure you stop your mother from ruining more lives"

Regina smiles smugly at Emma, who crosses her arms and goes into a sulk. Which _Rumpelstiltskin _finds amusing.

Regina then turns her attention back to _Rumpelstiltskin_ and says "Why should I believe you? that this will work?" she holds the object up.

His amusement then quickly turns into a look of annoyance.

"You shouldn't but I have decided that having Cora become more powerful than me, is something I can not afford"

"Then why not stop her yourself?" Regina asks seriously and _Rumpelstiltskin _walks back to his table, having had enough of the questions but will answer this last one.

"Your dear mother made me take a magic oath, that I shall not warm her.. It was my price to pay to be her second" he snaps.

Regina then rolls her eyes and thinks, of course she would of done such a thing"

"You should go now" he then says and Emma turns to speak with Neal for a moment. While Regina looks back to Rumple, who has his back to her and says "If this is somekind of trap _Rumpelstiltskin_, I shall destroy you" she says harshly and Rumple turns to look at her with a smirk and thinks foolish girl.

* * *

_**A/N Thanks for reading everyone.  
**_


	14. Sacifices

Regina and Emma leave the castle and get their horses, before riding off once more.

Regina looks around for any guards or swordsman. Their are none.

"Do you think that thing will work?" Emma says, gesturing to the cuff in Regina's hand. As they begin on their way.

"The real question is, how am I going to get close enough to put it onto my mothers wrist" Regina replies, looking outwards into the distance.

Emma then frowns at this and they begin to trot off and along the path, that leads back to the forest.

Over an hour later, they stop within the forest, next to a bunch of rocks and Regina looks around to see if their being followed, before tying the horse to a rock and then sits herself upon another large rock.

Emma meanwhile watched Regina and now gets off her own horse and follows Regina's lead.

Once both seated. Emma looks to Regina and says "You havent said much since we left the castle"

Regina sighs.

"I have been thinking" she then answers.

"About your mother?"

Regina nods and looks around them to see if anyone is out there.

"I know you can do this Regina. I trust you" Emma then says trying to reasure the dark Princess and Regina snaps her head back to Emma and blinks, before saying "I hope that is true, because you may have to do something big for me. if I cant think of another solution"

"Oh?" Emma asks, intriqued.

"You do not want to know" Regina says surely.

"Sure I do"

Regina grips her hands together in her lap and looks down at them and says "The only way I can think of that will get me close enough to my mother, is to get her to believe I am still loyal to her" she pauses.

"And?" Emma asks, tilting her head whilst watching Regina closely.

"I think maybe..If I showed up with a good enough prisoner, she would believe that"

Emma swallows thickly, knowing that by prisoner she meant her.

"What if your mother knows that you have been back to the your castle with me?" she asks.

"I will convince her that you came as my prisoner"

"Would she believe that?"

"I dont know. Id have to be pretty convincing"

Theres a pause and Emma shakes her head.

"There's alot of what If's Regina" Emma then says seriously. "We could get killed before even a word is spoken" she adds.

"I have no other plan right now Emmah" she sighs. "You know I cant match her magic"

"Maybe you do but you just dont believe it" Emma huffs.

Regina shakes her head.

"She has many more years than I"

"That doesnt always matter. Its what you do with it that counts Regina and I dont believe you've seen the true power of your magic yet"

Regina scoffs.

"What your speaking of is impossible"

Emma sighs, she believes Regina has never used her full ability. So, how could she know that she cant do it.

"What will you do when she is powerless?" Emma then asks, changing the subject because she knows she wont get any further with it.

Regina then smiles at Emma's confidence in her.

"I will stop this war"

"And what will happen to your mother?"

"I havent thought that far yet. I would hope she would live her days within the castle walls but maybe that is not possible"

Emma nods and they fall into a silence.

* * *

Later that night, both Regina and Emma settle in a part of the forest what allows them an easy view around them.

"I will take first watch" Regina says, as Emma settles next to her.

"Okay" Emma replies and leans in and kisses Regina's cheek, causing Regina to smile at Emma's sweet gesture. Something she never thought would happen to her and she then decides to go one better and leans in and ghosts her lips over Emma's, before pressing them together and passionatly kissing the princess. Until the need for air was required.

"Woah" Emma says, as she pulls back feeling alot warmer and fall of happiness and Regina looks at her adoringly.

"We have to do that more often" Emma then says and Regina laughs.

"I love when you laugh" Emma then says with a big smile and Regina brings Emma's hand to her mouth and kisses it softly Before saying "And you are the best thing that has ever happened to me"

Emma grins goofily and feels all light and happy by Regina's sweet words and it causes her to think of their future.

"What will happen to us when this is over?" Emma then asks, having thought of their future.

Regina keeps her gaze soft.

"If I had my way Emmah. I'd have you come live at the dark castle with me. However, it is not that simple"

Emma looks down at their joined hands.

"We will find a way Regina" she says with hope and Regina just smiles and replies "I'm sure we will" whilst thinking, I hope so..

* * *

At first light, they set off again and came across a group of swordsman. Who were fighting over rum within a flask.

Regina rolls her eyes, as she watches from a distance.

"Do you think their fighting over water?" Emma asks confused and Regina smirks.

"More like Rum dear, which I found out that alot of the dark swordsman drink" Regina tells her with a disgusted look.

"I take it that you don't like rum?" Emma then asks, seeing the disgusted look upon Regina's face.

"No and I believe we are now getting closer to your castle"

Emma sighs.

"Have you thought of another solution?" she then asks lowly.

"Unfortunitly not"

"Than its settled. I will be your prisoner" Emma says surely.

"But Emmah..you could get seriously hurt" Regina says painfully, as the thought of Emma getting hurt is unbareable.

"Like you said, you have no other idea's and this is the best we got. We need to stop this war"

Regina frowns and tries desperatly to think of another way.

She then sighs after a long moment and says "I must warn you Emmah. That you will not like what you see or what I may have to do"

"What do you mean?" she tilts her head, as Regina stares outwards with a pained expression.

"I will have to be Heartless, emotionless and would kill for no good reason. I don't know if I can do it"

"Who would you kill?" Emma says shakily.

"Possibly your people" Regina answers seriously, looking to Emma but Emma doesnt say anything else and she looks away and outwards towards the men, who are arguing.

"Too save the many you must sacifice a few" Regina then says and Emma looks back to her and says "And that means we also sacifice ourselves aswel?"

"Yes" she nods and looks back to the men with a concerned expression upon her face and then says "Here's what were going to do..."

* * *

_**A/N I wanted to have Regina/Emma have some time together before seeing Cora but I wasn't going to have them proper make out. As I want it to be more special and not done in the forest, where they are vulnerable to being attacked at any moment.  
**_

_**Next Chapter, Regina and Emma come face to face with Cora.  
**_


	15. Convincing Cora

Regina begins to tie Emma's hand with a piece of tatty rope.

"What happens if something does go wrong Regina, what we gonna do?" Emma asks, as she watches Regina tie her hands.

"I will use my magic"

"Oh"

Regina ties the rope tight then says "Are you ready?"

Emma looks at her anxiously but looks to full read lips and says "Kiss me"

Regina smirks and takes Emma's face with her hands and kisses her passionately upon her pink lips and it fills them with warmth and promises of a future and both get lost within the moment. Wishing they could stay within it but then reality soon comes flooding back to them and Regina brings her hands down and squeezes Emma's hands.

"I love you, always remember that" She tells Emma meaningfully. Making Emma feel it deeply and she says "I love you too Regina" sweetly and Regina smiles at her and a kisses Emma once more, before pulling Emma towards the swordsman.

"HEY LOOK WHO IT IS" one swordsman shouts and they all look towards Regina and Emma walking towards them.

Regina instantly hardens her features and shoves Emma from behind, causing Emma to nearly trip over.

"Who's that you got there?" another swordsman asks curiously and Regina grins.

"The princess. Snows precious daughter"

The swordsman's eyes grow wide, upon knowing who this girl is and that Regina has with her.

"Where are you taking her?" he then asks.

Regina glares at the man.

"Are you in charge here?" she asks, ignoring his question.

"I..Yes Princess"

"Good. You can tell me what you are doing in this part of the forest, when there is clearly no danger to us" she asks harshly and Emma watches the whole conversation quietly and although there is a dozen swordsman close by, she feels in no danger because Regina is there. Regina is safe.

"Were waiting further instruction Princess"

Regina casts her gaze around at all the swordsman, who are watching curiously.

"Well, as your Princess I instruct you to come back with me to the castle. Where I see to your next mission"

"Of course Princess. We are at your service" The swordsman turns and tells his men to get ready to leave for the castle and Regina turns round to face Emma. Who looks at her with wide eyes.

"That went exactly how I wanted" she whispers and gives Emma a reasuring smile, before schooling her features and turning around heading off towards the castle.

* * *

Upon reaching the castle, Regina takes note of all the dark swordsman and guards and they all stop at look at her warily and she thinks hmm, bunch of idiots. While Emma just sighs, she wishes her parents were here right now and everything was fine but its not.

"Princess" one of the guards then says, as Regina gets closer to the doors and he steps infront of Regina and the dark princess stops and glares at the man.

"I am here to see my mother, now move or I will make you move" Regina snarls and Emma grimaces at Regina's harsh tone.

The man then moves, knowing what the princess is capable of and Regina takes a deep breath and says "INSIDE" to Emma, who walks slowly in and Regina behind her.

The then come to the grand hall doors and Regina clenches her jaw before muttering "Forgive me Emma"

This makes Emma frown and wonder what Regina means but before she can question it further. Regina opens the doors and see's her mother turning to face her.. So, she grabs Emma and shoves her into the room.

Emma stumbles forward and loses her footing and falls to the ground.

"Ow" she moans and looks up to Regina, who is smirking at her.

"Regina dear.." Cora says surprised, as she watches the whole situation.

"Mother" Regina says proudly. "I have brought Snow's precious daughter to you"

Cora raises an eyebrow and steps forward, in her long blood red with white front and collar dress.

"Get up girl" she snaps at Emma, who gets to her feet and looks warily at Cora. Who now grabs Emma's chin and looks at the girls face.

"I thought you turned your back on us Regina" she says, as she lets go of Emma's chin and steps away but looks to Regina suspiciously.

"Of course not mother. I would do no such thing. How can you think that. When I have brought you the enermies daughter"

"I have been told you were with her, when you attacked your own swordsman dear" she glares at her daughter, waiting to see any lies.

"They assumed I was with her" she spat her. "I had to do what I did, so I could go find father. I had no time for them"

Emma looked hurt but then remembered Regina was acting. Yes Regina is acting, she keeps telling herself.

"Have you found Henry?" Cora then asks with a slight look of concern and Regina picks up on this and thinks she doesn't know, that I have found him yet.

"No. I have been questioning the princess here but she keeps saying she has no idea of where he is" she rolls her eyes for effect.

Cora nods and keeps her distance from both women.

"And the princess on her own?" Cora then asks suspiciously and looks at the princesses features to try and tell what is going on here.

"Of course she wasnt on her own mother but I killed the others. It was unfortunate that her parents were not around otherwise I would of killed them too"

"Why are your not with your parents girl?" Cora asks Emma, who goes wide eyed. She then gulps and thinks quick.

"We got seperated"

Cora pouts a little at this and turns, thinking things over and Regina could see that she wasn't winning her mothers trust and decides that more drastic action is needed otherwise her mother is going to kill Emma and god knows what to her.

So, she moves her hand and holds her hand out. Making Emma go straight up into the air and she starts to choke.

Regina recoils internally at this action but prays that Emma would remember, what she said about forgiving her.

* * *

"Your address my mother as your majesty or my queen. your nothing here" she snaps at Emma and this gains Cora's interest once more.

"Kill her" Cora then demands. As she enjoys the sight of Emma struggling and Regina tries to think of something to save Emma.

"Well?" Cora then says, seeing that Regina is not moving and then like a flash of lightening it comes to her.

"I have a better idea mother" Regina then says, looking to her mother with a wicked grin.

Cora raises an eyebrow.

"Oh? and what is that dear?"

"Rumpleskiltskin told me of a curse that has always interested me. I have always wanted to see its effects and once poor Snow finds out about it. She will be even more devasted" she smirks and Cora smiles.

"Inflict more pain on the enemy mother" Regina then adds and Cora thinks for a moment.

"What is this curse? that Rumpleskilskin has told you of dear?" Cora then asks, intriqued and Regina thinks, I've got her now.

"Its a sleeping curse. Forever asleep" she leaves out the part of the true loves kiss will awaken her.

Cora then turns her gaze back to Emma, who is turning a shade of purple but Regina knows she will realease Emma any second now because her mother will tell her to and right on cue Cora says "I have seen enough of this now, let her down"

Regina smirks and releases her hold and Emma drops to the ground and is coughing and gasping for air.

What the hell Regina, Emma thinks internally.

"Yes, I think I have heard of this curse dear. is it not the one where a true love that can awaken the person under the curse?" she tilts her head, watching Regina.

"The chances of that are thin mother. Especially if we keep her locked away"

Cora ponders for a moment and she has no idea that Regina can awaken Emma from this curse.

"Yes, I think I like this plan of yours dear"

"Then I shall get to it?" Regina asks, trying to seem eager and save Emma from death. While Emma is looking between the pair thinking really! this is your plan Regina? me under a freakin curse!

"Yes but for now, I will have her put in a cell. While we talk more yes?" Cora then says and Regina nods once and then watches,, as Cora summons two guards to take Emma away to the castle cells and once she is gone Cora sits at the head of the oak table and watches Regina closely.

Regina shifts her stance and walks slowly around the room.

"I see you have made yourself at home" she says sarcastically.

"Yes. I find great pleasure in knowing this is all mine now" she smiles "Although I would of liked Snow's head on a pike too"

Regina laughs.

"You may still get your wish mother" she says seriously and Cora narrows her eyes slightly at her daughter. She was still not entirely convinced with her daughters explanations.

She then stands. Wanting to test Regina's loyalty she says "Follow me dear"

Regina takes a deep breath and follows her mother out into the yard. Where Cora instructs her guards to bring forth the few prisoners from a nearly villiage.

This causes Regina to clench her hands by her side, as moments later. Women and men are lead out into the yard and shoved upon the floor a few feet about from Cora and Regina.

"These people commited treason against us and the punishment is death" she says casually and Regina grips her hands tighter.

"I want you to do the honours my dear. Prove to me and all here, that you are the dark Princess we all know and love"

Regina wants to scoff at this because no one here loved her, nor even knew her but she holds it in.

"It will be my pleasure mother" she then says seriously and Cora gives a small smile and waits for her daughters action.

Regina then takes a step forward. Don't look at them, se tells herself and then brings her hand up and does a motion that breaks the persons neck and the man falls to the floor, lifeless and the other prisoners start shouting for forgiveness.

"You are weak" Regina snaps at them. Knowing this will help her with convincing her mother. Who then says "Use your sword dear. Magic is so easy to use when this way you can see the blood"

Regina puts her hand to her sword and pulls it out of its holder. Shethen looks around at the guards, swordsman and her mother who are there and watching with interest and Regina glares. Before swinging her sword through the air and then suddenly pushing it through the next victim. She doesn't look at them though and keeps her gaze elsewhere.

Cora smirks.

Regina then swings her sword again and thinks they want a show, I'll give them a show bitterly and then does a fancy move, before pushing her sword through the next victim and then so on until all seven were dead.

She then grips her sword tightly, turning her knuckles white. She hates herself in that moment and can taste something bitter in her mouth but then says, we must sacifice a few to save the many in her head, before turning back to her mother with a blank emotionless expression. Something that surprises even herself and Cora seems to been convinced enough and she says "Come dear, we will eat and discuss my plans"

Regina smiles forcefully and follows her mother back into the castle...

* * *

_**A/N Thanks for reading everyone.**_


	16. The Curse

A while later, Regina finds herself sitting in the grand hall of the castle, whilst watching Snow's staff bring in their dinner.

"How long are you planning on staying within this castle mother?" Regina then asks Cora, who looks over to her.

"For as long as I want dear" she smiles smugly.

"What about our own home?" Regina then asks.

"I am needed here Regina. Rumple will take care of things until I return" Cora then answers flatly.

"Because you want to gain control?" Regina snaps and Cora laughs.

"I already have control apart from some peasants. Who will not follow anyone other than that spoiled brat"

Regina clenches her jaw, to stop herself from saying something she shouldn't.

"Anyway I have great plans for us"

"Oh?" Regina asks, whilst picking up her cultery.

"Yes. Firstly this castle will be overhauled. No more hideous bird paintings" she answers with a smirk and then looks at her plate, pondering on what to eat first and Regina takes the opportunity to glare at her mother and think this is Emma's home, no one is disposing of her things.

Suddenly Cora looks up and over to Regina, who quickly looks to her own plate. Not seeing a curious look form on her mother's face.

"I think after dinner you shall get to work on this curse you were talking about. The quicker is is done the sooner you can get back out into the villiages commanding our army" Cora then tells Regina, who takes a deep breath and tells herself to keep up this charade.

"Yes mother" she replies seriously.

"I want you to know I will be there, when you perform the curse. I want to see that it goes to plan"

"Of course mother, I wouldn't expect anything less" Regina says confidently.

"Good"

They then continue to eat in silence, until the meal is over.

* * *

"How long do you require, before you set the curse?" Cora then asks, as they stand.

"Not long. I shall be in the kitchen if you need me"

"Very well" she gives a curt nod and then walks off and Regina goes to the kitchens. Where the castle cook is cleaning up.

Regina then makes her way around the kitchen, finding out where everything is and the cook looks to her and says "What are you doing child?"

Regina snaps her head to the woman.

"Do you know who I am?" Regina snaps at elder woman, who's eyes widen slightly at her harsh tone in Regina's voice.

"I'm afraid not. Are you the dark queens cook?" she then asks.

Regina actually laughs at this.

"Do I look like a cook?" she sasses and puts her hands on her hips, staring at the woman.

"I wouldn't know"

"Well I'm not. I am Princess Regina Mills and you shall keep out my way"

The woman gapes and turns. Leaving Regina to do what she was doing and sometime later, the smell of apples overtakes the room and Regina magic's up the secret ingrediant and adds it to her masterpiece.

She then smiles because she enjoys cooking. It is a secret passion, that no one knew. Apart from her mother who did not encourage it.

Regina then notices that the cook has left and she was is on her own.

She bites her lip and wonders if she should magic herself to the cells, where Emma is to make sure she is okay.

Yes, she thinks. One minute will not hurt and she motions her hand over herself and poofs away to the cells. Where Emma is sat upon a cot.

The blonde princess eyes instantly widen upon seeing Regina appear and she stands up.

"I-I didn't expect to see you again this soon.." she says, as she drinks in Regina's form.

Regina gives Emma a warm smile and then poofs herself inside Emma's cell and they quickly embraces one another.

"I had to see that you was okay, my love" Regina says softly into Emma's ear.

"Yeah I'm okay but what if someone catches you here with me?"

"They wont" she pulls back and takes Emma's hands.

"Where have you been?" Emma then asks softly.

"With mother. I..I had to do something that you wont like. You may hate me Emmah" her lip quivers.

"We talked about this" Emma tells her seriously "You told me, what you would have too"

"I know..but its actually happened now Emma and you may feel differently" she looks away from Emma. Who brings her hand up and pulls Regina's face back to face her.

"Hey" Emma says softly and looks into those sad brown eyes. "We have to stop your mother"

"Indeed we do and I need you to trust me with this curse that I shall give you"

"Oh?"

"I have made an apple turnover, that you will eat and it will curse you into a long sleep until your true love can wake you"

Emma stares at Regina.

"Theres no other choice but death Emma. You saw that she wanted me to kill you and its lucky I remembered this curse and she went along with it and I will wake you Emmah. I will" she says seriously, whilst squeezing Emma's hands.

"This Sounds kinda drastic though..Um, why can't you just put the cuff on her already? Before that I mean" Emma asks and Regina sighs.

"My mother is still wary Emmah. I saw it at dinner and she won't come any where near me because of that"

Emma then frowns and this makes Regina raise Emma's hands and she kisses them. Which makes the blonde princess smile.

"I promise this will be over soon. I have to pick the perfect moment to use the cuff, otherwise..I dread to think otherwise"

"I do understand Regina. I trust you" Emma then says honestly and Regina smiles at her and looks into those green soulful eyes.

"Were be together again soon" Emma adds and Regina leans forward, capturing soft pink lips and she starts to move her mouth against the blonde princess's. Who is momentarily surprised by the action but instantly moves her own against Regina's. Who then pushes her back into the wall.

Long seconds later, Emma says "We need to stop..Otherwise were end up making love within this cell and um, I would rather we do this somewhere better than a dirty cell not to mention that we might get caught down here"

Regina closes pauses and closes her eyes before saying "Yes..I know.." breathlessly and then steps back. Trying to regain her cospossure.

"I love you" Emma then says softly and it makes Regina's heart swell.

"And I you" she then says back, before bringing her hand up and poofing herself away...

* * *

_**A/N In the next chapter, Regina makes her move.** _


	17. The Beginning Of The End

Sometime later and with the apple turnover in hand. Regina walks to the cells to where Emma is and finds, that her mother is already there and is talking with Emma.

"I see the guard informed you that I had finished the prepration mother" Regina says, bringing the attention of both Emma and her mother back to her.

"Yes dear"

Regina steps forward and see's Emma, look to the turnover that is upon the plate.

"I am sure the princess here must be rather hungry hmm?" Cora then says with a smirk, whilst looking to Emma. Who looks to her with widening eyes.

"Mother" Regina then says sternly. "Can we just get this over with" she then adds, as dragging this out, is just something Regina doesnt want to do.

However, as soon as Regina hands the plate over to Emma, who looks at it as if it has two heads. Cora puts her hand upon the bar and says "Will you stop staring at it"

This makes Regina glare at her mother. Before then seeing, that her mother has put her hand upon one of the cell bars and her wrist is showing.

This is an opportunity to end this now, Regina thinks and she pulls the cuff, that is hidden within her attire slowly out and she holds her breath.

Before then willing herself to take this chance now. Before Emma eats that god damned poisioned turnover and she moves closer, whilst watching as her mother is too interested in Emma to notice her getting closer and she then quickly takes her chance.

She lunges forward, snapping the cuff around her mothers wrist and her mother immediatly pushes Regina away and shouts "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" before then looking to her wrist and shouting "WHAT IS THIS?"

The cuff then glows green and Cora tries to remove it but its impossible.

* * *

Regina meanwhile, runs a hand through her hair and looks to Emma, who was about to eat the turnover. She see's the blonde princess visibly relax, before then throwing the turnover across the cell and it lands upon the floor near the cell bars.

Regina smirks at this and then looks back to her mother, who is tugging at the cuff and trying to use her magic upon it.

"Mother" Regina then says, straightening herself up and feeling a whole lot better about life.

"What is the meaning of this?" her mother snarls, whilst she still tries to remove the cuff. That is still glowing green.

"Why do you think. To stop you from ruining everyones lives, to stop this war" Regina explains seriously and her mother looks up and glares at Regina.

"Like hell you will" she then snaps and Regina clenches her fist.

"Well, you clearly do not have a choice. You are what is the word.." she then grins wickedly "Powerless"

Her mother's anger flares further at this and she tries to use her magic against Regina but nothing happens.

"Your magic is useless..cant you see?" Regina then sasses and her face darkens. As all her pent up anger towards her mother is starting to come to the surface and Emma reaches out, through the cell bars and touches Regina's arm.

This immediatly breaks Regina out of her dark thoughts and she looks to Emma. Seeing nothing but concern and maybe a little fear and Regina's face falls upon seeing that look and she instantly feels remorseful.

"Can we please get out of this place" Emma then asks and Regina nods and moves to get Emma out of the cell but Cora moves forward and burges her backwards. Which makes Regina clench her jaw and she uses her magic, to push Cora back and the dark queen falls to the ground with a thud.

"Regina" Emma then says, as she can see Regina was about to lash out again and Regina closes her eyes briefly to calm herself. Before then, releasing Emma from the cell and upon doing so, Emma embraces Regina and whispers "You did it, you don't have to lower yourself to her standards. Your better than that."

Regina hugs back with a small smile appearing on her face, until she hears "Why are you hugging that..that whore?" coming from her mothers mouth.

And this makes Regina's smile fall and a hard look replaces it. As she pulls back from Emma and looks to her mother, who has gotten herself up and is looking disgustedly at her daughter.

Regina then feels a squeeze upon her arm, reminding her of what Emma had just said to her and she takes a breath.

Beore then thinking, that her words can hurt far more than her actions and she says "Mother. This is my partner. My best friend and true love"

Cora then is stunned into silence and stares at Regina momentarily in disbelief.

"What?" Cora then says after a long moment. Whilst thinking, that she must have heard wrong.

Regina sighs.

"You heard what I said" Regina then replies and Cora looks to Emma with a darkening look and then she lunges forward, towards the blonde. In what can only be described, as a wanting to kill you way and Regina then flicks her wrist and Cora goes flying backwards. Before then hitting the ground with a another thud.

* * *

Regina then, walks over to her mother and pulls her up forcefully. Before pushing her into the cell.

"Your staying down here" she tells her mother seriously "until I fix everything you've done" she adds and then pushes her mother forward and Cora instantly turns herself around and says "You cant do this...I am your mother. We could rule all the lands, you could have everything you could ever want"

Regina shuts the cell door and looks to her mother with a painful look.

"A mother that treats their daughter so appallingly, is no mother and secondly, I have everything I could ever want standing right here with me" she gestures to Emma, who feels her heart swell.

Cora then scoffs and watches, as Regina moves closer to Emma and takes her hand.

"Your a foolish girl, if you believe that. That family is nothing but fools and they took your father" she then snaps and Regina shakes her head and then points her free hand to her mother.

"NO. I found daddy in our own cells. It was you all along. So, don't you dare try and blame them"

This then shuts Cora up and Regina then pulls Emma away and out of the cells before her mother makes her even more mad and she takes Emma to the main hall.

Where she asks for the messenger to get a message to the midas kingdom, to Snow and David. Before then, getting to work on getting the army to follow her orders and return home...

* * *

_**A/N A next chapter spoiler...Regina finds it harder than she thought, in fixing what her mother has done...**_

_**Thanks for reading/following/favourite and reviewing everyone. **_


End file.
